Larauni Aragorniel: The Fellowship's Adventures
by Uchiha no Kaori
Summary: My name is Larauni Aragorniel. I was born and raised in Rivendell. But when I was an elfling, I went missing and ended up in another world. For forty-one years I have missed my beloved home in Middle Earth. I always knew I would go back someday. I just never imaged it would happen during a time when Middle Earth needed help the most. Rated M for future chapters!
1. Profiles

**The Main Characters**

**Name Given:** Larauni Aragorniel

**Common Name:** Elizabeth daughter of Aragorn, son of Arathorn ; Daughter of the Evenstar Arwen Undomiel, daughter of Elrond

**Race:** Elandili (Half-Elven)

**Gender:** Female

**Height:** 5'9

**Weight:** 108lb

**Hair:** Dark

**Eyes:** Blue

**Weapons:** Bow & Arrow, Twin knives, Sword

**Talent/Hobbies:** Drawing/Singing

* * *

**Name Given:** Alexis

**Race:** Human/Hobbit

**Gender:** Female

**Height:** 5'6 / 4'2

**Weight:** 105lb

**Hair:** Dirty Blonde

**Eyes:** Brown

**Weapons:** Dagger

**Talent/Hobbies:** Ceramics/Causing mischief

* * *

**Name Given:** Sadi

**Race:** Human/Hobbit

**Gender:** Female

**Height:** 5'7 / 4'

**Weight:** 105lb

**Hair:** Blonde

**Eyes:** Grey

**Weapons:** Sword

**Talent/Hobbies:** Hair Stylist/Reading

* * *

**Name Given:** Elanor

**Race:** Human/Hobbit

**Gender:** Female

**Height:** 6' / 4'3

**Weight:** 107lb

**Hair:** Dark

**Eyes:** Brown

**Weapons:** Sword and throwing daggers

**Talent/Hobbies:** Teaching/Gardening


	2. Run Away

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of it's canon characters! I only own my OCs.

* * *

Run Away

**June 2977, Middle Earth**

I couldn't stand the feeling of walls closing in on me any longer. Everyday, all day, I was cooped up in the walls of the valley. And yet despise the openness of Imladris, it's gardens and sitting dais, the waterfall…I still felt trapped. And I could take it no more! Today was the day I was determined to get past Elladan and Elrohir and Glorfindel at the walls and explore the forest the seemed to call my name. The morning was early. The sun just barely starting to peek over the edge of the valley's mountains. Many were still asleep. Even naneth and daeradar. And Lindir and Erestor. This day I was dressed in a pale blue tunic lined with silver thread and black leggings. Holding my pale blue traveling boots in my hands, I silently crept out of my room. My brown hair, only reaching the middle of my back, was put into a single braid down my back and tied off with a silver ribbon.

I looked up and down the hall as I emerged from my room. No one in sight. Smiling to myself, my feet silently ran across the stone flooring. I was in the clear! At the bridge, I double checked to make sure that all was still silent. And to make sure that Lindir hadn't shown up from no where, as was his habit. if I hadn't been raised to know better, I would say that Lindir has a twin, as it seems like he's always in two places at once **EXACTLY** when he needs to be. That fact scared me just a little. But there was still no Lindir in sight. Taking a deep breath, I passed over the bridge and then came to a stop just outside the gates to put on my boots. Lacing them up to my knees, I nodded happily then hurried down to the river Bruinen that naneth said was graced with a magic that protected our kin when the spell was spoken.

Half way to the river, and well away from the borders of Rivendell, an orc pack descended upon me. I remember screaming and running, for I was not armed. Elladan and Elrohir must have been tracking them, cause I don't remember seeing them on the wall. "Larauni!" One of them called. I looked to them and ran to them. Screaming for them to help me. "Lara! Get down! Hide!" Elladan said as I passed him and ran for a cluster of boulders. After that, as I sat there breathing heavily, I suddenly started screaming as I felt like my whole body was on fire suddenly. After that, there was nothing but a bright light that blinded me and made my screaming fade.

* * *

**Elvish:**

Naneth: Mother

Daeradar: Grandfather


	3. The Storm

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of it's canon characters! I only own my OCs.

* * *

The Storm

My name is Larauni Aragorniel. I was born and raised in Rivendell. My _naneth_ is an Elf and my _adar_ is of the race of Men. The future king of Gondor. Chief of the Dúnedain, who are blessed with long life. Thus making me a _Elandili._ And as such I am given a choice between the life of a mortal and the immortal life of an Elf. But this choice can only be made when I have bound myself to another. Though doubt and fear lingers in my heart, because should I even choose a mortal life, I will long out live them.

When I came to this world, I was only six years. I only spoke Sindarin. I was scared, frightful, and alone. When I was found, I was brought to a place called an Orphanage. The nice woman who ran place, Mrs. Evans, treated each and everyone of us there like her own flesh children. She became my mother of the my heart. I couldn't speak the tongue of Men or write it and she just assumed I had been raised in a foreign household. Which was right to a sense. Mrs. Evans taught me to talk the tongue of Men, to read it, and to write it. But she didn't want me to forgot the language I was born to speak.

So for my tenth begetting day, she gave me a leather bound journal. Tell me I could write all my secrets, my dreams, about my day, how I was feeling, anything and everything I wanted in this journal. And I did just that. When I wrote in it, I wrote in Sindarin so no others could read it but me. I drew pictures of faces I could remember. _Naneth, adar, daeradar, daernaneth_, Elladan, Elrohir, Lindir, Glorfindel, and Erestor. Every dream of home I had, every memory I had, was written in this book that I spent much time with. I hadn't had many or any friends at all here.

At least not till I had met three other girls. Elanor, Sadi, and her sister Alexis. They hadn't judged my slightly pointed ears the way others did. It wasn't long before the four of us were best friends. Doing everything together. We were close as we could be. Now forty-one years later, the four of us were living together. And they knew my deepest secret. A secret that I could not tell anyone else.

* * *

3 O'clock PM. I sighed. Another two hours with the little ones and I would be home free for a girls night in with Elanor, Sadi, and Alexis. We had the plan to watch the Hobbit, then all three Lord of the Rings movies with Chinese take out. I frowned a little as I thought about our movie choices. They hadn't protested, and we all liked them, but I liked them more than anyone in the house. And I had my reasons. I didn't carry my _naneth's_ gift of foresight like my _daeradar_ or _daernaneth_. But these movies and the books of this world, had given me a good insight into the past and future of Arda. In someways, it was almost frightening to know the things I now knew, but at the same time it was comforting. Weird, huh?

I had picked these movies to satisfy my longing for home and to gaze upon the faces of my family once more. _"Some say our __destiny is tied to the land__, as much a part of us as we are of it. Others say fate is woven together like a cloth, so that one's destiny intertwines with many others. It's the one thing we search for, or fight to change. Some never find it. But there are some who are led."_ I looked to the tv that the little ones were watching and smiled a little. Six year olds Amanda and Ashley, twin sisters, were in love with Disney's Pixar's movie Brave and I found it interesting that I couldn't have agreed more with Merida's opening lines. But at the same time I found myself mentally scolding Merida. The child needed to be careful of what she wished for. These thoughts prompted me to think of her words at the end of the movie. _"Some say fate is beyond our command, but I know better. Our destiny is within us. You just have to be brave enough to see it."_ And she was right. You did just have to be brave enough to see that your destiny laid inside of yourself.

Of course thinking of all this, made me wonder how the young ones would have reacted to knowing their favorite baby sitter was a princess herself. A real one at that. _I'd never escape!_ I thought with a silent laugh and a shake of my head. Feeling a buzz in my back pocket, I pulled out my cell and smiled at seeing it was a text message from Alexis.

**From: Alexis**

**Message:** _Sadi said we'll order the food fifteen minutes prior to you getting home. :)_

I smiled. They were the best! Really, they were. I couldn't have asked for better friends. They knew exactly when to order the food so that when I got home and it arrived, it would still be nice and hot.

**From: Lara**

**Message:** _Thnxs! U guys r the best! 3_

Hitting send, I tucked my phone away again and returned to cleaning up the dishes from lunch while preparing goodies as a treat for them. The girls loved my cooking and loved my sweets even better! And it always pleased me to hear it.

* * *

Finally it was time to go home! Amanda and Ashley's parents were home and the kids were enjoying some homemade cookies. With my goodbyes said to them, I was off. Eager to get home and into comfy pajamas so as to start our movie night and enjoy our take out. The fifteen minute drive wasn't bad and I had alerted the others I was on my way home the moment I got into the car. And as promised food was nice and hot by the time I got in the door. "Mmmmm! Smells great!" I exclaimed happily as I took my shoes off and set my purse and keys down on the stand near the door with the others.

I quickly changed into my pajamas, not entirely happy that I was the last to do so, then rejoined my friends in the dining room to fill our plates with supper. As we did this, we shared our fill of the day. From topics ranging from college for Alexis, to the hair salon for Sadi, to Elanor's day at the elementary school and mine with daycare. All in all it was a nice and normal evening for all of us. "Come on! Let's hurry and turn the lights out with some candles," Alexis's eagerly said as we took our plates and glasses of wine to the living room to watch the movie in our usual seats. Alexis and her sister on the love seat, Elanor on the floor in front of the coffee table, and myself curled up on one end of the couch.

"Alex, we don't need candles." Sadi said as she blinked at her sister curiously.

"It's about to storm, Sadi."

"It is?" I chimed as I looked out the window and frowned a bit. "That's weird…It was still nice out when I left…." I muttered. Elanor shrugged but seemed to be debating something before turning the lights off and hitting play for the Hobbit. Sadi was looking at me with a bit of worry in her eyes while her sister, Alexis, was lighting two candles on the mantle place.

Storms frightened Sadi but not Alexis. It made Sadi think back to the stormy day her parents were claimed in a car accident. Alexis hadn't been in the car cause she had been at a friends house, but Sadi had been there. She had been in the car and was the only survivor. I felt horrible for her. We ate in silence the whole time we watched our movies and had more than one glass of wine. The Elvish blood in me wouldn't be so easily affected by the wine after a glass or two the way it affected our party girl, Alexis. By the time we were watching the Fellowship of the Ring, and were still at the beginning, Frodo had just said the words, "You're late," Alexis had fallen asleep. Sadi followed her with her head in Alexis's lap just as _naneth_ was saying, "What's this? A ranger caught off his guard?"

I sighed silently to myself. Oh, _naneth, adar!_ How I missed them both terribly! The sudden burst of thunder had been enough to startle my sleeping friends awake with a scream. Making me jump and spill a bit of my glass on myself. Elanor sighed and set down her glass of water. She was the smart one and had only one glass of wine then resorted to lemonade. "I think we should call it a night. It's still the weekend and we've got all tomorrow night to watch these again." We all nodded and took care of dishes then went off to bed.

I was asleep the moment my head had hit the pillow. I guess I was more exhausted than I had thought I would be. Briefly I remember dreaming of home again as I did practically every night. Yet this was different. There was a voice inside my head. One I knew I recognized but for some reason could not place for whatever reason.

* * *

**Elvish:**

Naneth: Mother

Adar: Father

Daeradar: Grandfather

Daernaneth: Grandmother

Elandili: Half Elven


	4. Not In America Anymore

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of it's canon characters! I only own my OCs.

* * *

Not In America Anymore - Larauni's Point of View

**September 22 of the Third Age**

I had never felt so peaceful in all my life. My body felt like it was lying on something heavenly soft. Something close to what I imagine laying on a fluffy cloud would feel like. Bright light was seeping into my blackened vision slowly. A sure sign that a new day had begun. Taking in a deep breath, expecting to smell the scent of French Vanilla from the candle Elanor would have lit in the bathroom during her shower by the now. But instead I smelled the scent of an ocean breeze. I could just make out the faint sound of a waterfall somewhere in the distance. The morning song birds were perched on their posts singing and saying good morning. Curiously my fingers spread out against the softest blankets I had ever felt.

The sounds, the scents, the bedding….It all seemed familiar from a distant dream. Taking another deep breath as I stretched with a yawn, I opened my eyes and looked around curiously. The room I laid in was wide and open with plenty of space. The coloring was ivory and had vines creeping along the wrap around balcony to the room. _Where am I?_ I thought to myself as I sat up. Only then did I take notice of the long sleeved white gown I was wearing. _That's odd….This isn't what I fell asleep in._ Taking a closer look at the gown, I noticed that the material it was made from, was nothing that was found on Earth. But on Middle Earth. This gown was Elven made. "Elven made…." I repeated to myself then gasped with realization before darting out of my bed and onto the balcony.

My eyes would go wide at the beautiful sight that greeted me. My breath felt stolen from me! This was the most wonderful sight to wake up to. **THIS** was the Last Homely House. I was home. **THIS** was my Imladris*****. "Home! I'm home!" I exclaimed happily before turning and running back into my room. With my new realization, I came to see the room I was in was indeed my old room. The only things that had changed was that by my window now sat a writing desk with a bookshelf against the wall that had tons of books. My balcony had a table and two chairs. My bed was bigger so as to fit my grown size. And beside my changing curtain was a wardrobe full of clothing meant just for me. Everything else was the same. Nothing had been touched. _Naneth! Adar! I'm home….I wonder if you both know._ I found myself thinking as I walked over to my wardrobe and stopped as something glinted off the light of the sun from my changing curtain. Turning my head, I saw that a silver circlet was carefully hanging off the changing curtain. It brought a smile to my lips.

A knock soon interrupted everything I was feeling and I turned to my doors. "Enter." I said softly. The door opened to reveal a young elleth with waist length hair that was a pale blonde and her eyes were a stormy grey.

"My lady. It is good to see you awake." She said with a most joyous smile. "Imladris has missed you very much. I have never felt the valley so alive with joy before."

"It has always been alive…" I said as I folded my arms lightly over my chest. The elleth frowned and shook her head.

"Not for forty-one years. The birds have never sounded so happy. Not since before…well since before today." I nodded a bit. "Oh, forgive me my lady! I am Raina, daughter of Sadron," Raina said with a bow of her head.

"Pleasure. I'm Larauni, daughter of Estel." I said. I should have said Aragorn, for that was his real name, but here in Imladris, he was known first and foremost as Estel. Raina didn't seem at all surprised and instead just looked happy. Honored even.

"I am honored to meet you, my lady. My lord Elrond has asked me to be your hand maiden. If you will have me." I could only smile and nod my head.

"I would like that."

* * *

Some twenty or so minutes later, Raina had me bathed and smelling of lavender, dressed in a beautiful velvet dress of navy blue and white. The dress was ankle length and trailed along the floor. The sleeves were long and skinny till halfway towards my wrists where they flared out. She had my hair with two braids at the sides of my hair, which I learned were called warrior braids, and brought them to the back of my head where it met the rest of my hair and was braided. Lastly came my navy blue flats to match my dress and the silver circlet. The design of the circlet, if I had to guess, looked similar, if not inspired by, my daeradar's head piece. Neither Raina or I had a said much of anything during the time it took to get me ready and the only time we did talk it was to tell each other of each other.

Raina had told me that Elladan and Elrohir had found me laying near the secret tunnel to the valley. She said they had brought me right to Glorfindel who then rode with all haste to Rivendell where I was handed off to what she described as a stunned Lindir then was brought to the Healing rooms where she said my grandpa tended to me then brought me to my room to rest till morning. But she had not said how Glorfindel and Elladan and Elrohir or my naneth had reacted. Though I could guess that they had to have been too shocked to react like Lindir. And naneth probably would not know till she saw me. And my daeradar, she said, couldn't have looked more worried yet overwhelmed even if he had tried.

After that, conversation turned to learning about herself followed by many questions all directed at learning about me. But there was still much for us to learn about one another. "There. You are beautiful!" I smiled with a gentle blush and took a peek at myself into the long mirror she must have pulled out from my wash room. With my hair pulled back, I could see that my ears had become as pointed as any other elleth's ear. "You are as beautiful as the Lady Arwen, my la-Lara." She said. Quickly correcting herself. I had asked her to not call me anything formal when it was just us because I wanted us to be friends.

"Does naneth know I am here? What about my adar?"

"Yes, yes! They know, Lara. And they are waiting for you in the dining hall." Raina said laughing at my nervousness and anxiousness. I missed them all so much. "Lucky for you, your ada was already in Rivendell."

"He's here?!" I asked stunned as I turned to face her. "How long has been here? When?!" Raina giggled and started to shoo me out of the room.

"He comes once every few months or years. Comes to visit lady Gilrain's grave. But this time, he came back because he had a 'feeling' he needed to be here by this date," Raina smiled as she led me to the dining hall. "And it seemed that 'feeling' was the return of his child. He will be most pleased to see you." I smiled and ducked my head a bit as I thought about everyone.

Forty-one years. That's how long it has been since I had last seen them all. I wondered how they even recognized me. Was it my necklace, which was a gift from my daernaneth, that gave me away? I'm the only Elandili with such a necklace, last I knew. How would they react? How was I going to react?! I was so anxious and nervous and had butterflies in my stomach. But most importantly, I had a smile all but pasted to my face. Before I knew it, were standing at the archway to the dining hall. Raina took her leave and said she would see me later for details. With a nod, I watched her go then took a moment to pull myself together and to calm my fast beating heart. Taking a few deep breaths, I give a nod and tell myself I can do this then entered the dinning hall.

The music that had been playing before I entered stopped abruptly as did any conversation. Eight sets of eyes were soon upon me. All with mixed feelings. Shock, disbelief, joy, relief. My eyes scanned each of theres before I bit my bottom lip and smiled shyly. Suddenly feeling an elfling whose hand was just caught in naneth's cookie jar before supper. "Hello…." Apparently the sound of my voice was all it took to snap everyone from their daze and before I knew it, I was being crushed in a tight hug by my uncles. "Can't….breath…..Squishing….me…." I gasped as I tried to pry myself free from Elladan and Elrohir. The two laughed and I could see their eyes were watery. I smiled and brushed their single fallen tears away and kissed their cheeks. "I've missed you both too." Following their bone crushing hug, was a clasped hand on my shoulder and I looked up to meet Glorfindel's eyes.

"You have given us quiet the scare, penneth."

"Amin hiraetha, Glorfindel." I said quietly and was fairly surprised when he pulled me into a hug.

"Ú-moe evaded, penneth." I smiled and nodded my head. More awkward hugs were shared with Erestor and Lindir before my grandfather approached and pulled me into a tight hug that was almost enough to keep me from breathing.

"Lara…It brings my heart joy to finally see you home."

"It is good to finally be home. I have missed my Imladris terribly. The world I was in could not compare to the beauty of the valley," I said with a teary eyed smile. He placed a kiss to my forehead and I was left to stand before my parents.

Naneth looked like she had forgotten to breath and adar was no better. I rubbed the back of my neck and walked up to them as they rose from their seats and met me halfway. "Naneth, adar…" I breathed. That's when naneth gasped and placed a hand upon my cheek. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt tears spill and I held her hand close. Oh, how I missed her soft and delicate touch. How I had missed her and adar so much!

"Larauni….My little Lara…"

"Naneth!" She wrapped her arms around me and held me close. I nuzzled myself into her shoulder after she covered my face in kisses and cried.

"The Valar have blessed us truly! For you are safe and home now. But I have missed so much. You are no longer the elfling I had last seen." I laughed just a little and sniffled as I pulled back enough to look at her.

"I will always be your elfling, naneth! A child does not stop being their naneth's penneth ever!" She smiled through her blurred tears and kissed me again and again on my cheeks and forehead and the top of my head before I was pulled into a hug by strong arms. "Adar…." He smelled of the wild. The trees, the rivers…. "Raina said you were drawn to come home."

"Aye….and now that reason stands before me as a grown woman and no longer the small child I remember." I smiled and held his rough hands to my face as he used his thugs to brush my tears away.

"I have missed you and naneth terribly."

"And we have missed you, iel-nîn." At long last I was home where I belonged. Safe and sound in the hidden valley that was my home. And in the comforting arms of my family.

* * *

**[Normal Point of View]**

"Gandalf, I'm glad you're back." Frodo said as he jumped down from the horse drawn cart and waved with a smile. Turning, the Hobbit with stunning blue eyes and curly dark brown hair made his way back into the woods of the Shire. He had discarded his book under the tree he had been reading when he heard Gandalf's song and thought to go and retrieve it before meeting up with Sam and his cousins to get ready for Bilbo's party. _If I come home without that book, Bilbo will not be pleased with me._ He thought with a shake of his head. But this thought was soon forgotten as he stumbled upon the most peculiar sight he had ever seen. There was three Hobbit lasses laying there in a clearing. Two of them were blond and one had hair just as dark as he. The darker blonde of the three had her hair braided intricately and wore a light blue dress whose sleeves trailed past her elbows a little with a sky blue skirt and a black corset. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. Even though he was sure had not seen either of these three before in his life.

The lighter blonde had curls that trailed to the middle of her back and was dressed in a white blouse whose sleeves reached her elbows. Over her blouse was a black vest like corset that was laced up on the front. The skirt she wore was a burgundy red. And finally the last girl with the dark hair had her hair braided and draped part way towards the side and draped over her shoulder. She wore a tan lighter dress that had sleeves to reach her wrists where they then billowed out with lace; a green skirt that draped open from her waist but covered her sides and all behind her. Leaving only something a slit view of the tan dress she wore under visible. A brown cinch was laced up front around her waist. All three of them were very attractive.

With his book momentarily forgotten, Frodo carefully approached the three girls and was just about to gently shake the shoulders of the darker blonde to wake her and ask if she and her friends were alright, when they began to stir on their own. The lighter blonde was the first to open her eyes and look around her. Momentarily confused before turning to her friends in a sort of panic and shook them awake. Starting with the darker blonde. "Sadi! Sadi, wake up! Sadi!" _Sadi…_ Frodo thought. Repeating her name in his head. He had yet to be noticed by the girls. The darker blonde, who had learned to be Sadi, opened her eyes and for a moment Frodo found himself stunned. Her eyes were a stormy grey. He had never seen eyes like hers before!

Sadi opened her eyes to find Alexis leaning over her in a panic. "A-Alexis?"

"Oh, Sadi! Thank goodness." Sadi looked away from her sister for a moment and looked about her. This was definitely not their home nor where they had fallen sleep.

"Where are we?" Sadi asked as she sat up then looked back to Alexis as she gasped.

"You're ears!"

"What about my ears?!" Sadi said with a glare but relaxed as Alexis shook her head and grabbed her sister's hand. Setting in on her ears. Curiously, her fingers trailed along her ears. They weren't round but slightly pointed! "Oh, my gosh!" Sadi reached over and brushed away strands of her sister's hair and gasped. "You too!"

"What?!" Alexis shrieked and touched her ears and simply stared in shock. They looked around again and found Elanor laying near them.

"ELANOR!" They said together and raced to her side. Frodo's ears were slightly hurting from their yelling and shrieks. Did they have to be so loud? So far he had learned that the dark haired woman was named Elanor, which he knew to be a golden star shaped flower, and the blondes were named Sadi and Alexis. While the dark haired girl's name was more or less common, the other two were names he hadn't ever really heard before. Still he kept his distance for the moment and simply watched them interact with each other. From what he could gather of their conversation they were not from around here. Was it possible that maybe they were from Bree? He had heard of Hobbits who lived there in peace amongst the race of Men. It made sense to him. Frodo was suddenly brought to reality when he noticed that all three girls had become silent. And staring at….him?!

He felt his breath catch as he met Sadi's eyes for a moment before all three of them looked at each other. Glancing back at him then went back to silently conversing. Frodo had to really strain his ears to hear what they were saying. "But we look just like him! Look at our feet for crying out loud!" He heard Sadi arguing with a whispered voice.

"But this simply can not be true. Middle Earth doesn't exist. We have to be dreaming." This didn't belong to either Sadi or Alexis, so he figured it belonged to Elanor.

"Elanor, I'm telling you, it's him!" Sadi said again.

"How do you know, Sadi?"

"Are you kidding? I never forget eyes like those!" Sadi's voiced hissed at her friend. Frodo felt his cheeks warm a little bit. What did they mean Middle Earth wasn't real? Surely Elanor must have hit her head or something because it was indeed real. They continued arguing till finally it seemed Elanor knew she would loose and could no longer deny any facts that Sadi had hissed at her. With a triumphed grin, Sadi and her friends turned back to the rather confused Frodo. "Sorry about that. We were a bit shaken and then we noticed you and were startled further," Sadi said. Leaving Frodo mesmerized at her voice. It sounded so soft and sweet.

"Uh….Ah, tha-that's okay." Frodo said. Clearing his throat a bit to keep from stumbling over his words again. However it didn't go unnoticed and he watched Sadi bite the bottom of her pink lips softly to keep from laughing as a growing smile spread. "I uh…I'm Frodo Baggins. Who might you three be?" _There you go. Stumbling again. Get a grip!_ Frodo thought with a scolding tone. He was a Baggins and Baggins did not stumble over their words when talking to lasses. But then again…I_'ve never really talked with any lasses before. Much less gave any the time of day._

"My name is Sadi. This is my sister Alexis-"

"Alex for short!" Sadi cleared her throat and sent a small glare to her sister who simply shrugged. _She's kind of like….creepy!_ Frodo thought. He couldn't even finish his own thought! Because just the realization that Sadi's sister reminded him of Pippin only female, was indeed, creepy.

"And this our friend Elanor." He turned his head to look at the brunette woman who simply bowed her head to him.

"Nice to meet you all." He looked them over again. "You lasses don't look like you are from here."

"Well…..we're not." Frodo looked confused.

"Are you from Bree?" Sadi shook her head. "Buckland?" Her face scrunched up and Frodo couldn't help but laugh. _If she thinks that's bad, wait till she meets Merry._ Frodo continued to name off any place he could think of till he was left stumped. "So if you are not from anywhere here in Middle Earth….where are you from?" He watched as the three of them looked at each other before Sadi looked back to Frodo.

"Well, it's sort of a long story I guess." He gave a nod and thought for a moment.

"There is a party for my Uncle's birthday tonight at the party tree. Perhaps you can tell me there if not on the way to Bag End, if you wish."

"Is that an invitation, Frodo Baggins?" Sadi asked teasingly. Frodo chuckled but ran a hand through his messy curls.

"It is. I hope very much that you will come. Er, I mean that you and your friends will come." He said blushing. Sadi giggled and his heart nearly stopped. Her laughter was so musical. It sounded like bells.

"I love parties! Can we go, Sadi? Please, please, please, please!" Alexis asked. Grabbing her sister's arm and jumping slightly till Sadi nodded her head. "YES!" Elanor shook her head and grabbed Alexis firmly and scolded her softly. _Female Merry? Something tells me life just got interesting…._

And little did Frodo know, that life did, in fact, just get very interesting in the Shire.

* * *

**Elvish:**

Naneth = Mother

Adar = Father

Imladris = Rivendell

Daeradar = Grandfather

Ada = daddy

Elandili = Half Elven

Penneth = Little one/Young One

Amin hiraetha = I am sorry

Ú-moe evaded, penneth = There is nothing to forgive (little/young) one

Elfling = Elven child

iel-nîn = my daughter


	5. Bilbo's 111th

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of it's canon characters! I only own my OCs.

* * *

Bilbo's One Hundred and Eleventh Birthday - Sadi's Point of View

**September 22 of the Third Age**

Frodo seemed to take our story pretty well. He said we could ask Gandalf about how we got here and how to get home. Which seemed like a good idea to me. After all, Gandalf was a wizard and was sure to know these things. _And I suppose we could always find a way to ask Galadriel….if I can get the others to agree to go on the journey with the Fellowship when the time comes of course._ I thought to myself.

Bag End had been the most beautiful sight I had ever beheld. We met Bilbo and he fussed over us, saying the last time he had, had a lass for company in this house had been about sixty years ago. So while Frodo dressed in his room, me and the others sat in front of Bilbo like excited children as he told us the tale of reclaiming a Dwarf kingdom called Erebor and the defeat of a mighty dragon called Smaug. As we listened to the story, I could see in his eyes that he was rather glad to have someone to tell the tale to. And it made me smile. Alexis and Elanor had even looked genuinely interested at the story. This was how Frodo found us.

After that, we met Samwise, who asked us to call him Sam, and seemed a little distrusting of us at first, but by the time we had come across Merry and Pippin, I think we held a bit more favor over them. Especially since it did not take long for Pippin and Alexis to wonder off with Merry and Elanor chasing after them. Sam and Frodo stared on with me in amusement before I chuckled and shook my head. "I'm sure we'll hear complaints from their trouble making by the time the night is over." I said. Referring more to Merry and Pippin with Alexis than Elanor. When we reached the party tree, I was amazed at all the lights that hung from it's branches. There was so much food! And barrels of ale, which I scrunched my face at. All in all, it was a most wonderful sight! Hobbits played music and people were dancing and laughing. Some were even singing.

**BOOM!** A firework explodes into the night sky high above Hobbiton in the shape of a great green tree with unfolding branches. Frodo and I had stared amazed at the sight. "Gandalf's fireworks sure are something aren't they?" I asked. Frodo nodded his head as glowing flowers rained down from the branches. Evaporating just above the up turned faces of the delighted party-goers. One hundred and forty-four Hobbits, to be exact, were here feasting and drinking from barrels of ale and wine. Some of the tables are piled high with steaming scones and savories.

After a few more minutes of watching the fireworks, I followed Frodo and Sam to sit at a table where they were drinking ale. Though I had turned my nose up at the ale and wine, I had taken a liking to the scones. They were the most delicious things I had ever tasted! I even voiced my thoughts to Frodo, who chuckled and shook his head a bit before we noticed Sam's eyes keep flicking to another Hobbit lass, who I had learned was named Rosie Cotton, sitting some distance away. I grinned and nodded my head. "Excuse me boys." I said softly and hurried over to Rosie.

* * *

**[Normal Point of View]**

"Go on, Sam, ask Rosie for a dance!" Frodo said as he sat down beside Sam after Sadi left. From the corner of his eyes he could see her talking excitedly with Rosie. He could see Rosie nod and laugh as Sadi took her hand and pulled her into the throng of the dancers and danced with her. Each of them laughing.

"I think I'll just have myself another ale," Frodo heard Sam say, looking rather horrified. Frodo just had to wait one….more….second…..and….**NOW**!

"Oh, no you don't. Go on!" Just as Sam goes to drain his glass, Frodo suddenly snatched it out of his hands as before he thrusted him into the middle of a passing throng of dancers. Same looked positively horrified as he is, at that exact moment, swept away by none other than Rosie herself, who Sadi had all but passed onto Sam before rejoining Frodo. The two laughed as Frodo then finished off Sam's ale and turned to Sadi and stood.

"Would the lady like a dance?" He asked with a playful bow. Sadi giggled and then took his hand and squealed as he swept her into the mix laughing.

* * *

**[Alexis's Point of View]**

Merry and Pippin, two very mischievous Hobbits in their late teens, were the most interesting trouble makers I had ever met! Currently, we were standing at Gandalf's cart of fireworks as Pippin scrambles on to the back of the wagon, snatching up a small firework. "None of this is a good idea." Elanor hissed. I rolled my eyes.

"Relax. Learn to have some food!" I said with a grin.

"No, no..the big one...the big one!" Merry hissed as we watched Pippin grab a huge rocket. I swear I have never grinned so big before! Elanor and Merry's eyes went wide before looking to each other and all but snatching the rocket and running into the near by tent with Pippin and I hot on their heels grinning like idiots.

Before long, Merry is holding out the big rocket, looking aghast at the

fizzing fuse that Pippin has just lit. "You're supposed to stick it in the ground!" He and Elanor hissed.

"It is in the ground." Pippin argued as Merry fearfully tosses the rocket to Pippin! The fuse was sizzling angrily.

"Outside!" I said worried as I stepped back a bit.

"It was your idea!" Pippin said as he shot a glance at me while throwing the rocket back towards Merry.

"**RUN!**" Elanor all but screamed as she and I took off running just as the fizzing rocket is back to Merry. **WHOOSH!**

Elanor and I stopped running and turned back worried to find Merry and Pippin laying dazed on the grass. The rocket zoomed over the Party. Till it suddenly bursts

apart, forming the shape of a great red golden Dragon! Fire gushes from its nostrils as it turns back and flies low towards the startled crowd. "Uh-oh…"

* * *

**[Frodo's Point of View]**

I watched the Dragon with alarm. It was coming right for us but Uncle Bilbo seemed oblivious to the panicking crowd and impending danger! "Bilbo!" I heard cry. Trying to get his attention with me.

"Watch out for the dragon!" I said as I grabbed on of his arms while Sadi grabbed the other. Bilbo looked at us both as if we had grown second heads!

"Dragon? Nonsense…hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years!"

"Get down!" Sadi cried as we hurriedly pulled Bilbo to the ground. And just in time as the dragon roars a few feet above our heads. Hobbits dive to the ground. Tables overturn. Tents collapse. Food flies everywhere. The dragon turns a somersault and explodes over the hills with a deafening bang! "A firework?" Sadi said. Sounding slightly dumbfounded. "It was a firework?! We were terrified of a firework?!" She growled as I looked at her. Feeling quiet the same but shook my head in amusement. This firework got the biggest cheer of the night.

"Three guesses who…" I muttered.

"When I get my hands on those boys…." Sadi said rather threatening and I suddenly found myself not wishing to be on the receiving end of her anger. _Poor Merry and Pippin._ "And Alexis….I just **KNOW** she was involved somehow." Yup. I did not want to be in their place when Sadi found them.

* * *

**[Normal Point of View]**

Merry and Pippin, clothes and hair smoking, from the explosion of the firework between the two just after the girls ran, had stood there in awe as they watched the chaos their firework had caused. When the firework had exploded over the hills with its loud bang, Merry had slowly turned his head to look at Pippin. "That was good!" He said with a grin forming on his lips.

"Let's get another one!" Pippin said excitedly. But before either of them could move large hands had suddenly clamp down on their ears. Making them squirm and whimper with a slight amount of pain. Hesitantly, they looked up and saw Gandalf looking down on them sternly.

"Meridoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took...I might have known!" The two gave a sheepish smile before dragged off to their punishment. "For the stunt you have pulled, you two will be doing the dishes." Gandalf said before leaving them leaning over a barrel, washing dishes in soapy water. Gandalf was sitting nearby, smoking his pipe and sipping an ale, while Alexis sat at the same table pouting from being caught and scolded. Elanor sat beside her with a huff. Arms folded over her chest and a sting of mental rants going through her head. She couldn't believe the old wizard had somehow known of their involvement. Even if it was more involuntary on her part. _At least till I saw the rocket…_ Elanor admitted to herself.

Cries of **"SPEECH! SPEECH!"** erupt from the party. Interrupting any further ranting going in her head.

* * *

**[Sadi's Point of View]**

It hadn't escaped my notice that Merry and Pippin were doing dishes while Alexis and Elanor sat with Gandalf at the table looking about ready to hit or break something. The sight alone had been enough to make me laugh and feel better about wanting to hour the four of them later. When and if I could get them alone. I watched with Frodo at my side as Bilbo stepped up on a stool. Bowing in gratitude at the applause. I giggled at him and called with Frodo. "Speech!" Everything went silent as Bilbo cleared his throat and looked at everyone.

"My dear Bagginses, and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks...Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles and Proudfoots…"

"Proudfeet!" Odo corrected. Making everyone laugh as Bilbo waved him off as if to say 'whatever/same thing'. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing even harder.

"Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday. Yes, and alas...Eleventy- one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits!" A tremendous outburst of approval came forth from such a statement. "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you as well as well as you deserve." I cover my mouth to muffle my laugh as the guests try to work out if that was a compliment or not. Glancing to Frodo, I see him have a knowing smile and I let out a loud giggle as he laughs with me. We draw a few stares and cover our mouths to muffle any further laughs that we fail to mask as coughs. When we've calmed a bit, we saw Bilbo's hand pulls something out of his waistcoat pocket and hold it behind his back.

"Oi. What do you think he just pulled from his pocket?" I whispered to Frodo curiously.

"I don't know…" He whispered back. Sounding just as curious.

"I have..things to do and I have put this off for far too long…" I had to really strain my ears to hear what he said because he spoke so softly. "I regret to announce, this is the end. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell!" I blinked curiously and followed Bilbo gaze to Frodo who started to look worried and confused. I noticed that Bilbo seems to hesitate as looks at Frodo before giving something a sad smile before I just barely hear him say, "Goodbye."

"He's gone!" I shrieked stunned. My head turned to Frodo with hopes of an answer, but the Hobbit simply sat there. Gorgeous blue eyes wide with shock and staring at the place we had last known Bilbo to be standing. "Frodo…" I placed my hand on his shoulder and it seemed to stir him from this thoughts.

"He's gone…" His voice was just above a whisper. I frowned and squeezed his shoulder.

"We'll see him again." Hesitantly, his hand came up and grasped mine.

"I hope so, Sadi…"


	6. Gandalf's Warning

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Lord of the rings or any of it's canon characters! I only own my OCs.

* * *

Gandalf's Warning - Sadi's Point of View

Seven years have passed now. The year was 3018 of the Third Age. Alexis was now living in Tuckborough making flower pots and vases and other things of the like for a living. She was liking this very much as it was something she loved to do back home. I was happy to see her happy. Elanor was living in Buckland with a bountiful garden that sprung up fresh herbs for cooking and aromas for shampoos and perfumes. Even the local healers were buying herbs off her. As for myself? Well, I'm living in BagEnd with Frodo. Occupying the empty spare room he has had since Bilbo left. He's been doing much better since than. I've made friends with Sam's crush Rosie, who was able to get a spot to work as a barmaid in the Green Dragon. It's not something I would have seen myself doing but I get to see Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo, Elanor, and Alex there whenever they come in. Which is a lot now that I work there.

Tonight seemed like any other night. Before the boys could even order their drinks, Rosie and I had them all ready for them. I knew them well enough to know just what they wanted and Rosie was learning that this was their normal drinks. Frodo would come over and take four mugs of ale from us and dances over to Merry and Pippin, who are dancing on a table and singing. Elanor and Alexis were dancing on another side of the table. Singing right along with them. "Hey ho, to the bottle I go! To heal my heart and drown my woe. Rain may fall and wind may blow. But there still be many miles to go!" I giggled at them and started singing along as I worked.

"Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain, and the stream that falls from hill to plain. Better than rain or rippling brook…"

"There's a mug of beer inside this Took!" Pippin shouted as I giggled and beamed at Rosie who rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You love it, admit it!" She looked at me and laughed and I laughed even more.

* * *

**[Normal Point of View]**

Sam sits at a table with three other hobbits. Gaffer, Noakes, and Sandyman. "There's been some strange folk crossing the Shire. Dwarves, others of a less than savory nature." Gaffer said. Noakes shakes his head.

"War's brewing." Sam gazes over to the bar, where Sadi meets his eyes and grins before nudging Rosie. The Hobbit lass looks over to Sadi and looks in the direction her friend nods and finds Sam looking at her. Rosie smiles across the bar at him. Blushing, Sam looks away and clears his throat a bit. "The mountains are fair teeming with goblins."

"Children's stories that's all that is. You're beginning to sound like that old Bilbo Baggins! Cracked he was!" Sadi tensed as she listened from the bar. Nervously, her eyes darted to Frodo, but he seemed perfectly at ease. Gaffer laughs and nods at Frodo as he walks up to them.

"Young Mr Frodo here, he's cracking!" Frodo grinned and sits down with the drinks.

"And proud of it! Cheers Gaffer!" Frodo slides the drinks across the table.

"Cheers."

"Well it's none of our concern what goes on beyond our borders. Keep your nose out of trouble and no trouble will come to you." Frodo raises his mug and looks to Sadi, grinning. She raises her brow at him and rolls her eyes as they start laughing.

* * *

**[Sadi's Point of View]**

When shift was over and the last call had been made, Frodo, myself, and Sam leave the pub. Rosie is standing in the doorway. "Night Rosie." I said with a wave.

"Night Sadi." She grins at Sam then. "Good night lads." I grinned and nudged Sam teasingly. Making him blush all the way up to his ears. Following behind us, was another Hobbit, who was drunk off his ass and got down on his knee before Rosie.

"Good night, sweet maiden of the golden ale!" Sam glanced back and glared.

"Oi, mind who you're sweet talking!" Sam growled jealous. I giggled at him.

"Don't worry Sam, Rosie knows an idiot when she sees one." Frodo told him. Placing a hand on his shoulder for comfort. Sam smiles uncertainly.

"Does she?" I nod my head.

"Yes, she does." Before long, we were at BagEnd and we left Sam at the gate. "Night Sam!"

"Good night Sam." Sam waves and continues on as we walked up the path in the dark.

"He's never going to tell her is he?"

"Not likely, Sadi," Sadi said as he pushes open the door and looks around. Halting me in my tracks. I gasped and looked around. Papers were flying around. The windows were open. Cautiously, we walk around. That's when a hand suddenly grabs Frodo's shoulder from behind. Startling us both as we turned around.

"Gandalf!"

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" Frodo nods and leads us the chest in the hallway and opens it. Removing some papers, looking for the object he has hidden in there. I watched as Gandalf whisks around at a slight noise. _Jumpy much?_ Frodo finally finds the envelope and holds it up in success.

"Ha!" Gandalf whisks it away and hurries into the sitting room. Stoking a fire in the fireplace and throwing the envelope into the fireplace.

"What are you doing?!" I shrieked. Gandalf holds out the tongs to take the ring out of the fire as the envelope burns away.

"Hold out your hand Frodo." He said as he turned and faced us. The ring was being held in the tongs. "Its quite cool." Reassured, Frodo holds his hand and Gandalf drops it in Frodo's palm. "What can you see? Can you see anything?" Gandalf asked as he stood up. Frodo turns the ring over in his fingers.

He eventually shakes his head. "Nothing. There's nothing." Gandalf sighs with relief but I gasped and nudged Frodo. "Wait. There are markings." He turns the ring round. A glowing script appears on the band of the ring. "Its some form of Elvish. I can't read it."

"There are few who can. The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here."

"Mordor!?"

"In the common tongue it says, _"One ring to rule them all. One ring to find them. One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them!"_ I recited as I looked at Gandalf knowingly. "This is the One isn't it?"

* * *

**[Normal Point of View]**

The three have moved into the kitchen and the ring sits on the table before them. "This is the One ring," Gandalf said as he smokes his pipe whilst Frodo makes a pot of tea. "Forged by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom. Taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself." Smiling in thanks to Frodo as she took her tea, she felt comforted when he sat down beside her.

"Bilbo found it. In Gollum's Cave."

"Yes, for sixty years the ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping prolonging his life. Delaying old age. But no longer Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The ring has awoken. Its heard its master's call."

"But he was destroyed. Sauron was destroyed!" Frodo said as he looks at Gandalf for confirmation of this. Whispers come from the ring making Frodo and Sadi gasp as their eyes looked to the ring.

"No Frodo. The spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the ring and the ring survived. Sauron has returned." Sadi said as she gulped and looked at Frodo.

"His orcs have multiplied. His fortress at Barad-Dûr is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this ring to cover all the lands of a second darkness. He is seeking it, seeking it. All his thought is bent on it. The ring yearns above all else to return to the hand of its master. They are one, the ring and the Dark Lord. Frodo, he must never find it." Frodo nods and takes hold of the ring.

"Alright." Frodo stands and walks out of the room with it, Sadi tagging right behind him as he looks around. "We put it away." By this time, Gandalf has gotten up and follows them. "We must never speak of it again. No one knows its here." Frodo turns and faces Gandalf and Sadi. "Do they?"

"There is one other who knew Bilbo had the ring…" Sadi said hesitantly.

"I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum but the enemy found him first. Among the endless screams and inane babble they discerned two words."

"Shire. Baggins."

"Shire? Baggins?! But that will lead them here!" Frodo said panicked as he looked to the two of them. "Take it Gandalf!" He holds out the ring to him. Gandalf backs off.

"No Frodo."

"You must take it!"

"You cannot offer me this ring…"

"I'm giving it to you!"

"Don't! Tempt me Frodo…" Frodo takes back the ring with a frightful look. "I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand Frodo I would use this ring from a desire to do good. But through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine." Frodo looks even more worried but smiles gratefully at Sadi as she takes his hand in hers and squeezes it softly.

"But it cannot stay in the Shire!"

"No it can't." There's a moment of silence as Frodo rolls the ring into his hand and looks resigned at Gandalf.

"What must I do?"

"What must **WE** do…." Sadi corrected safely with a smile.


	7. Leaving the Shire

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of it's canon characters! I only own my OCs.

* * *

Leaving the Shire - Frodo's Point of View

"What must I do?" I asked.

"What must WE do…" Sadi corrected. I looked at her surprised and smiled softly. Grateful that she would be coming with me.

"You must leave. And leave quickly." Gandalf said as I hurriedly take some clothes from a wardrobe. Sadi was in her room doing the same, but I knew she could hear us with her door open.

"Where? Where do we go?" I asked.

"You both must get out of the Shire." I hurried to Sadi's room to help her pack. Gandalf followed close behind me. "Make for the village of Bree."

"Bree. What about you?" Sadi asked as she looked to Gandalf.

"I'll be waiting for you. At the Inn of the Prancing Pony." Me and Sadi nod before we hurried out of the room with our packs and started packing some food. "And the ring will be safe there?"

"I don't have any answers. I must see the head of my order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me Frodo, he'll know what to do." I help Sadi put on her coat before I put on my own. "You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you. For that name is not safe outside the Shire." I nod my head and helped Sadi with her cloak and Gandalf helped me with mine. "Travel by day and stay off the road."

"I can cut across country easily enough." I told him with a smile as I slipped the ring into my pocket. Gandalf smiled.

"My dear Frodo. Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all there is to know about them in a month and yet after a hundred years they can still surprise you." Sadi giggled and I grinned but we become still at a sound outside the window.

"Get down!" Grabbing Sadi's hand, I pulled her down onto the floor with me and kept her close as Gandalf moves slowly to the window. Staff outstretched before him. With a quick jab into the flower beds, we hear a grunt. With a glance at Sadi, I looked back as Gandalf throws the staff aside and reaches out the window.

Sadi and I stand in surprise as he pulls Sam from the outside, and throws him onto the table. "Confound you Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping?"

"I haven't been dropping no eaves, sir honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there. If you follow me."

"Worry Wort…" Sadi muttered from beside me. I smiled and had to hold back a laugh.

"A little late for trimming the verge don't you think?"

"I heard raised voices…"

"What did you hear? Speak!"

"N-Nothing important That is I heard a good deal about a ring and a dark lord and something about the end of the world, but please Mr. Gandalf sir…Please don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anything... unnatural."

"No?" Gandalf glances to me and Sadi. The two of us share a look and look back to Gandalf. She with a grin and I with a smile. "Perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you." Poor Sam. He looked terrified.

"You better go get ready Sam. We're leaving soon."

"Leaving?" Sam gulped. I looked at Sadi and shook my head.

"You are not helping." She only grinned and this time I laughed.

"I know."

* * *

**[Sadi's Point of View]**

By morning, Gandalf is was leading his horse and us at a rapid pace, away from the Shire. Frodo and I kept up easily. Sam did not. "Come along Samwise, keep up!" He was trying though, it was just harder for him. Probably because of how weighed down he was. "Be careful. The three of you. The enemy has many spies in his service. Birds, Beasts…" He stops and looks specifically at Frodo, but I could still hear him. "Is it safe?" his answer was Frodo's hand clutching the pocket tightly. "Never put it on for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember Frodo, the ring is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found." Gandalf would pat his shoulder before mounting his horse. "Sadi." I looked at him.

"Yes?"

"You know the way. Get them there safely. You know who to look for." I nodded my head watched as he rides off leaving. Sam, Frodo, and I alone to the calling of birds. Frodo looks worried but as Sam steps up behind him and I to the side of him, he smiles and we set off. Our journey has begun.


	8. Through A Families Eyes

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of it's canon characters! I only own my OCs.

~Meanwhile in Rivendell…~

* * *

Through A Families Eyes- Arwen's Point of View

It was nearing a month since Aragorn and I had bound ourselves to each other. And lately I had begun to feel more and more exhausted easily. I retired to rest earlier every night now for the past several weeks. I knew my brothers had grown worried that something was wrong with me. As did ada. It was only today that upon finishing my breakfast, that I was taken to the healers and found out something that excited me but left my ada in a rage. He had not known of what Aragorn and I had done. And now such actions had been brought to light. Ada has locked himself in study now. Elrohir says he is furious. At this moment, I was seeking out Aragorn to tell him that I carried his heir. Yet as I neared the training grounds where I would normal find him, I had a sudden case of dizziness. A familiar sense filled me and I looked out to the nearest garden and saw something play out before me.

_I could see myself smiling and laughing as I ran through the garden. Weaving in and out of the mazes of flowers. Following the sound of laughter. "I have caught you, penneth-nîn." I said. Arms wrapping around an elfling with hair as dark as mine and eyes as clear and blue as Aragorn's. The resemblance, was impossible to miss. This was my child. A daughter. She was an Elandili. Human in appearance but with slightly tipped ears that poked out from under her hair. The girl in my arms squealed and giggled in delight as I pulled her into my lap and kissed her cheek._

The glimpse fades with the gentle sound of my voice singing to her. I had seen her. My daughter. My beautiful daughter. Smiling, I hurried to Aragorn. The ranger turned at the sound of my hurried footsteps. "Arwen? What is it? What has happened?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing has happened. I have the most joyous news to tell you!" I said as I took his hands and squeezed them softly. "Aragorn, meleth-nîn, I am with child. A daughter. I have seen her!" Aragorn stood speechless and looked to be in shock, and yet hoy and fear flickered to life in his eyes as he hugged me to him and kissed me softly.

* * *

**[Aragorn's Point of View]**

**June 21 of the Second Age**

A year has gone by since I learned I was to be a father. I have paced for hours in the hallway outside of the healing room. Arwen's labored screams made me cringe and I wished for nothing more than to be in there holding her hand. But I had to remain out here with her father and brothers. The three of them also looked as if they wanted nothing more than to be in there soothing Arwen. Hours had gone by before Arwen had finally stopped screaming. I paused in my pacing. Suddenly concerned. Then a child's cry filled the air and I let out a breath of relief. I eagerly walked up to the door with Elrond and the twins as the healer came out. "You may see her now. But you can not stay long. The Lady Arwen and child are both in need in of rest." I nod my head and walked into the room with the other three close at my heels. My heart sped as I saw Arwen lying there cradling a child wrapped in a pink blanket to her. She looked away from the child and smiled to me and her father and brothers. Moving to her side swiftly, I sat down beside her.

"she is beautiful." Arwen breathed as she gently placed the babe in my arms. I looked down at the sleeping child and saw that her ears were not quiet that of a mortals nor that of an Elf, but somewhere between. An Elandili.

"Aye. That she is, meleth-nîn." I said as I looked to her before allowing one of the twins their turn to hold their niece.

"What shall we name her?" Arwen asked. I thought hard on this.

"Larauni. Meaning Elizabeth in the Common Tongue." Arwen smiled and looked to her father. Elrond's previous dislike of the thought of Arwen bearing an Elandili, much less being bonded to me, seemed to have melted away by the joy this one babe had brought to the family. Elrond now gazed upon the babe with soft and loving eyes. To me it looked as if he was holding something valuable. Breakable even. I smiled softly and looked back to Arwen.

"It is a beautiful name. Larauni Aragorniel. Elandili of Rivendell."

* * *

**[Elladan's Point of View]**

**June 22 of the Second Age**

My niece had just turn six. But Elrohir and I had to leave in the dead of night to track a part of Orcs that had been spotted not too far from the River Bruinen. We had tracked them through out the night and even now in the early hours of the morning. We were nearing the river when we heard a terrified scream. I looked to my brother and received a sharp nod as we ran towards the scream. To our horror, the scream had come from our little niece. "Larauni!" Elrohir called for her. She looked to him and started to run for us. Screaming for us to help her. Our eyes narrowed at the orcs. How dar they try and harm her?!

"Lara! Get down! Hide!" I yelled as she passed us. Finally safe. Or so I thought. In the midst of the battle, we heard her scream yet again. "LARA!" Elrohir and I made quick work of the orcs than ran to where we heard her scream. But she was no longer there and her scream had stopped just as the last orc had been killed. Widely we searched for her. "Larauni!"

"Penneth! Where are you!" My brother called. By midday we stopped our search for her and looked at each other with worry. "What was she doing so far out here?"

"I know not. I only hope she is safe." I said with a frown as we headed back to Rivendell. Hoping that by some miracle, she had found the hidden entrance that Mithrandir had led the Hobbit, Bilbo and the pack of Dwarves through years ago. "I do not think I could bear the news to our dear sister."

"Much less ada…"

"Or Estel…" We looked at each other with grave expressions. How were we to tell them that our little Lara, who seemed to be the embodiment of life within Rivendell, had gone missing and could not be found.

"You do not think that…"

"Nay. We slaughtered every last one them. Not a single one was able to get past without being seen. Come, brother. Let us hope she is in Rivendell." Elrohir nodded his head and that was the last of our conversation until we were home.

* * *

**[Elrond's Point of View]**

**September 22 of the Third Age**

Forty one years had gone by since my beautiful granddaughter had gone missing. And in those years, it was like there was forever a piece of Rivendell missing. The life that was felt in my house seemed no more with her gone. Our hearts never truly healed. I spent many nights now locked away in my study simply staring at the portrait of her. It was the last that had ever been painted. My heart wept with the separation from her. And try as I might, I could no longer see her future. The most recent vision I had, was of the ring bearer and six hobbits that would travel with him in the years to come. I was lost to my thoughts when Lindir had suddenly rushed into my study. "My lord!" My head snapped to him in alert.

"Lindir. What is it?" I asked.

"You must come quickly to the healing room! Your services are required!" He said quickly. I nodded and laid the portrait of my granddaughter down on my desk and hurried out with him behind me. When I got to the healing room, I was left in shock. Lying there on the bed with a stunned Elladan and Elrohir watching over, was someone I did not expect.

"Larauni." I breathed. There was no mistaking it. "Where was she found?!" I asked quickly as I moved to the bed and looked her over for injuries. There seemed to be none. Except for a few cuts but those were minor and would heal easily.

"We found her…" Elladan stated softly.

"Near the hidden tunnel." Elrohir finished. Neither was over their initial shock. Larauni was no longer the elfling that had been running around Imladris only years before. But here she now lied as a full grown woman who looked just like her mother. My beautiful Arwen.

"My lord. Would you like me to alert the Lady Arwen and Lord Estel?" I shook my head to Lindir.

"No. Let them sleep. They will see soon enough. Take Larauni to her room. Allow her to rest within her own bed. I will send for someone to change her and have clothes ready for her." Lindir nodded and carefully picked up the sleeping woman and left the room. I could see my sons wanted to follow and I did not blame them. I placed a hand on their shoulders. "Peace my sons. She is merely asleep. Whatever force has brought her home to us, has left her exhausted. Let her rest. She will wake in the morning." The looked hesitant but resigned themselves with a nod.

* * *

**[Larauni's Point of View]**

**April 12 of the Third Age**

Seven years. That's how long I have been home. And each day was a blessing. I loved waking to the birds singing their morning song. To the pleasant spring scents of the flowers. A year after my return, I had been getting lessons from Erestor and Glorfindel. Being re-educated on the ways of my people. The history of Middle Earth. Tagging alongside those lessons were archery and combat lessons from Elladan and Elrohir. Naneth was teaching me mend clothing. Daeradar was teaching me how to be a healer. And for a few weeks a month, ada came and took me out into the wilds to learn how to track and hunt like a true ranger! Yes, my life was perfect. For the moment. because in this moment, there was no darkness. There was just a peaceful spring day filled with my lessons and a day around my family. And not to mention I was learning to ride a horse today too.

* * *

**Elvish:**

Penneth-nîn: My little/young one

Penneth: Little/Young one

Elandili: Half Elven

Meleth-nîn: My love

Naneth: Mother

Ada: daddy

Daeradar: Grandfather


	9. What Was That!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Lord of the rings or any of it's canon characters! I only own my OCs.

* * *

What Was That?! - Sadi's Point of View

After Gandalf had left us, we crossed fields, past a farmhouse, a waterfall, went over a hill until we reach a cornfield with a scarecrow in it. Our current location at the moment. I was in a soft conversation with Frodo as we walked, but we stopped after hearing Sam speak. "This is it." I blinked and turned to face him with Frodo, who looked confused.

"This is what?" He asked.

"If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been." I smiled softly at Sam.

"Sam…I know how you feel. Think about it. My sister, Elanor, and I are really far from home. A whole other world away to be exact." I said as Frodo smiled and walked back towards him.

"Come on Sam." Sam hesitates then takes another step. Frodo pats him on the back and we both smile at him. "Remember what Bilbo used to say. Its a dangerous business going out your door."

"You step onto the road and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to." I finished with a smile. We kept walking from there and eventually we had reach a woodland area to camp and rest for the night. Sam was cooking a fried dinner while smoking his pipe, Frodo was relaxing in a tree, and I sat by him reading when we hear an ethereal music in the distance. I looked in the direction it came from and looked back to Frodo. "Do you think…"

"I think it is!" He said excitedly then looked to Sam. "Sam!" I motion him to be quiet and we listen to the singing, which is increasing in volume. Frodo smiles.

"Wood elves!"

Our curiosity to see the beautiful creatures of this world had the better of us the moment the word had left my lips. We ran up the hill together and peer over a fallen tree trunk to see many Elves in procession, both on foot and on horse. "Where are they going?" Sam whispered to us. I frowned and turned my head to look at him.

"They're going to the harbor beyond the white towers. To the Grey Havens." I said sadly.

"They're leaving Middle Earth." Sam said in understanding as I nodded and looked back to the passing Elves.

"Never to return." Frodo chimed softly.

"I don't know why... It makes me sad."

"It is sad. Elanor, Alexis, and I have a friend who is a Half Elven. She says that the Elves sailing to the Grey Havens is the equivalent to a mortal finding it's way to the hall of Mandos." I explained. The two Hobbits frowned in understanding. We simply kept to our hiding place for a while longer till we could no longer see the Elves and eventually, the sound of their singing faded away with them. When we got back to camp, we ate then settled down to sleep.

"Everywhere I lie there's a dirty great root sticking into my back." I yawned and made myself as comfortable as possible.

"Just shut your eyes and imagine you're back in your own bed, with a soft mattress and a lovely feather pillow." Frodo murmured from where he lay with his eyes closed. I groaned and glared at him even though he could not see it.

"That is all too tempting!" I whined. Sam sighs and lies back. "Its not working Mr. Frodo. Oh! I'm never going to be able to sleep out here."

"I'll never sleep if you don't lay still!" Frodo laughs softly at us.

"Me neither Sam..Me neither, Sadi."

* * *

**[Normal Point of View]**

The trio were walking through a field of tall maize later the next day. As Sam appears from the corn to a path, which is deserted, he looks behind him and in front but can see no one. Not Sadi or Frodo. He walks hurriedly onwards. "Mr. Frodo? Miss Sadi?" He starts to run. Panicked that he had lost them. "Frodo! Sadi!" Frodo and Sadi come from around a corner, turning to find him. "I thought I'd lost you both."

"What are you talking about?" Frodo questioned confused.

"It's just something Gandalf said."

"What did he say?"

"Don't you lose him Samwise Gamgee…"

"Keep them on track, Sadi…"

"And I don't mean to." Frodo smiled at Sam.

"Sam! We're still in the Shire. What could possibly happen!" Suddenly from out of the cornfield four hobbits rush into them. Two of them pushing Frodo and Sadi to the ground.

* * *

**[Sadi's Point of View]**

I yelped as Frodo and I were knocked to the knocked. Pippin looks down at me while Alexis looks down at Frodo beneath her. "Frodo! Merry! Pippin! Elanor! Its Frodo Baggins!" My sister said excitedly.

"Sadi too!" I groaned and pushed Pippin off me.

"Hello Frodo! Hello Sadi!"

"Get off him!" I stood up and brushed my skirt off as he pulls Merry off Frodo and pulls Frodo and Alexis up. "Frodo, are you alright?"

"What's the meaning of this?" Frodo asked as he looked at the others. Elanor looked really panicked as Merry, my sister, and Pippin hurriedly picked up their vegetables and heap them into Sam's arms.

"Hold these." Sam and I gasped and looked at each other. He must have noticed the same time as me.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" I shrieked as my sister shoved some into my hands.

"And these!" Alexis grinned. Suddenly a dog barks and they see a scythe held high above the corn coming towards them.

**"RUN!"** Elanor yelled.

"Hoi! You get back here! Wait till I get this through you!" Merry grabs Frodo by the shoulder and pushes him through the corn as Alexis, Pippin, and Elanor run away. "Get out of my fields! You'll know the devil if I catch up with you!" Sam and I drop the vegetables we're holding and runs after them.

"Dunno why he's so upset! Its only a couple of carrots!" Merry called over his shoulder. Pippin, running, turns and looking back.

"And some cabbages and those few bags of potatoes that we lifted last week."

"And the mushrooms the week before." Alexis chimed.

"Yes Pippin, Alex, my point is, he's clearly over reacting!"

"Run!" I said as I glanced back. Suddenly we reach a cliff top. Pippin was the first to stops dead as Alexis runs into him, Merry runs into her, Elanor behind him, Frodo behind her, and me behind him. We all look down and just as we're trying to decide what to do, Sam runs straight into the back of me and we all tumble down the hill together. Landing in a heap in the road below. Pippin looks up at a pile of manure that he almost landed in.

"Ooh! That was close!"

**"GET OFF ME!"** Alexis cried as Merry groans.

"Oh! I think I've broken something."

"You are all squishing me!" I coughed out, squished under Frodo. Merry reaches under his back and pulls out a broken carrot before getting off as well. Now all that laid atop me was Sam, Elanor, and Frodo. As Pippin and Alexis got off first before him.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" Sam said as he got up once Elanor was free and rubbing her shoulder.

"What? It was just a detour. A shortcut." Merry chimed.

"A shortcut to what?" I groaned as Frodo helped me up. Pippin looked across at some growing mushrooms.

"Mushrooms!" I sighed and shook my head as the others get up and make a dash for them.

Frodo, in the meantime, is strolling up the road with a worried look. "Frodo? What is it?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"I think we should get off the road." The others continue to collect the mushrooms. Frodo and I notice a swirling wind come down the road towards us. Our eyes widen. "Get off the road! Quick!" He called louder to the others. Taking my hand and pulling me with him. We dash down into a ditch and hide beneath a large tree root.

"Ssh.. be quiet!" Sam scolded the others quietly as they jostled about their mushrooms. Frodo looks up through the tree roots and sees the horses fetid hooves. I hear the sound of heavy boots hitting the ground as the rider gets down from the horse and peers over the tree root. Sniffing. We shrink back. Frodo closes his eyes and reaches for the ring. As soon as he gets it out, the rider turns suddenly. I can see Frodo struggling. He holds the ring out to his finger. I reach over suddenly to stop him. The rider sniffs the air again. Merry, in his quick thinking, quickly flings his bag to the side. The rider turns quickly and we all make a dash to escape through the woods. Merry stumbles and falls. Pulling Elanor with him. He had grabbed onto her hand when we ran, Pippin onto Alexis, and Frodo onto mine.

"What was that!" Merry asks. Sounding terrified. I don't blame him. I look to Frodo and sees he's very scared. He holds out his palm and looks at the ring he holds then looks to me and I nod my head once.


	10. Bree

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Lord of the rings or any of it's canon characters! I only own my OCs.

* * *

Bree - Larauni's Point of View

To say I was confused as to daeradar summoning to me his study was an understatement. Lindir wasn't clear on what he wanted but then again, he never was. I think that one little fact sometimes annoyed me the most with Lindir. When we got to the study, Lindir left me and I walked in. "You wanted to see me?" I asked as I walked up to my daeradar. He looked up from his work and rose to his feet with a gentle smile.

"Larauni." He walked around his desk and hugged me and I hugged back. "Yes. I have something to ask of you." I tilted my head to the side a little. Indicating him to continue. "As you know or may of heard, your father has been sent to Bree to collect the ring bearer and those who accompany him in place of Mithrandir." I frowned and nodded. I had begged and begged my father to let me go with him.

"Yes, but I am afraid I do not see why I am being told of something I already know." Daeradar chuckled.

"You are being told because I fear he will need your help."

"My help?" He nods. "How?"

"The nine will find him in Bree at the Prancing Pony. Even greater still I have foreseen the ring bearer falling to harm but recently the visions have begun to change. you and your nana are the fastest riders Imladris has known. Only you or your naneth can get our injured to Imladris in time." I nod my head firmly. Though pleased that I was being allowed to go help.

"How soon do I leave?"

"Soon as you are ready, penneth."

"Then I shall change, pack, and leave at once." Daeradar chuckled and ruffled my hair as I scowled and fixed it.

"I figured you would. Now go. You have quiet the ride ahead of you." I nod and take my leave. Hurrying back to my room to prepare.

* * *

**[Alexis's Point of View]**

Night has arrived. Mist is swirling in the woodland. We hurry through the woods, dodging and hiding behind the trees. Avoiding that creature earlier best we can for now. It's a frightening feeling knowing that our situation was very real and very scary. "Anything?" Sam called up to Frodo as peeked out from behind a tree and looked around.

"Nothing." Frodo called back as Pippin stumbles up behind them.

"What is going on?" He asked breathlessly.

"That black rider was looking for something. Or someone." Merry said as he walks up to Frodo and looks him in the face. "Frodo?" I gasp suddenly as I see something.

"Get down!" I called to them. We all duck down and see through the trees a black rider pausing on a hill before continuing on.

"I have to leave the Shire." He looks at Merry. "Sam, Sadi, and I must get to Bree." Bree? Why Bree? I looked at Elanor and she seemed to have a look of recognition at the name.

"Right. Bucklebury Ferry. Follow me."

* * *

**[Sadi's Point of View]**

Merry runs off through the trees, and just as we follow behind him, a black rider appears in front of Frodo. "Run!" Yelled Pippin.

"Frodo, this way. Follow me!" Merry called as we continue to try and dodge the black horse and it's rider.

"Sadi!" Alexis's voice shrieked my name.

"Follow me." I heard Merry call again as we all raced after him.

"Run!" I heard Elanor yell. I didn't need to be told twice. We ran through the trees and eventually reached a fence next to a river bank. Sam, Merry, Elanor, Alexis, and Pippin leap over the fence towards the jetty on the river. Frodo and I follow a little way behind them. The first three hobbits run onto the ferry raft.

"Get the rope Sam!" I can hear Merry call. I'm guessing Sam must have untied the ferry from the jetty because then the next thing I knew they were calling for us.

"Frodo!"

"Sadi!" Frodo and I run down the path towards the ferry. The black rider closer behind us then before. I panic and push him forward a bit as a means to get him moving faster before we're caught.

"Run Frodo!" Pippin called, as we ran faster only to see the ferry drift away from the shore.

"No!" Frodo cried panicked now.

"Frodo!"

"Sadi! Come on!" Alexis called for me.

"Frodo! Come on!" Sam called.

"Frodo! Sadi!"

"Come on faster!" Frodo looks at me and takes my hand before we take a flying leap and land on the ferry. Sending the others into a heap. The black rider skids to a halt, the horse snorting at the water. The Nazgûl screams and turns his horse around back up the track.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked as we all got up. Merry, who was pushing the prod into the river, looked at us.

"The Brandywine Bridge, twenty miles." Sam helped Frodo up and in turn he helped me up to my feet as the others watch the black rider follow down the road. Two other black riders join the first one.

* * *

**[Larauni's Point of View]**

It wasn't long before I arrived in Bree after a six days journey. When I get there, I pull the hood of my cloak up over my head and leave my horse, Blackmore, at the stables. He was a loyal and noble horse. I knew I would not have to worry about him. Walking into the Prancing Pony, my eyes scanned the crowds till I found ada in a corner smoking his pipe. I smiled and hurried over to him. Of course, once I was close enough, he would lower his pipe and turn his head to look at me. "I thought I told you to stay in Rivendell." He said. Speaking softly so as not to be heard by anyone but me.

"You did, and I did, but daeradar said you would need my help. He said his visions of the ring bearer were changing now that he has others traveling with him. Thus he sent me." I told him as I took a seat across from him. Ada pondered this then nodded his head.

"If it has been foreseen then I am grateful for your help, iel-nîn. Just remember what I have taught you." I smiled at him beneath my hood and I knew he returned it.

For the remainder of our wait, we speak quietly to each other. I try to pass up eating but ada being…well my ada, would not have it. No sooner had I finished eating, had Frodo walked into the inn. Six other hobbits were with him. And three of them looked very familiar. Besides the ones I knew to be Sam, Merry, and Pippin I mean. I watched as they all looked around before Frodo walked up to the bar.

* * *

**[Normal Point of View]**

"Excuse me?" The man behind the bar steps away from the conversation he was looking for and sets down his rag and the glass he had been cleaning.

"Good evening little masters. What can I do for you? If you're looking for accommodation, we've got some nice, cosy Hobbit sized rooms available. Always proud to cater to the little folk, Mr. ere…?"

"Underhill." Frodo answered quickly. Earning weird looks from his friends behind him. "My name's Underhill." Barliman nods his head a bit.

"Underhill yes.."

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?" Frodo asked. For a moment, Barliman looked very confused.

"Gandalf? Gandalf…" He was silent for a few seconds before remembering why the name was familiar. "Oh, yes! I remember! Elderly chap! Big grey beard, pointy hat." Frodo nods. "Not seen him for six months." Frowning, Frodo turns in dismay to the others.

"What do we do now?" Sam questioned.

"Simple." Everyone looked at Sadi. "We get a room, stay the night, and if he's not here by morning we have to leave on our own."

"And go where?" Asked Elanor.

"Rivendell."

"The Elves?" Alexis asked as Sadi nods her head. The others look at Frodo.

"We have no choice. This is the only shelter we'll have for the night. We can resupply what we are low on in the morning before we leave if we have the time." They all nod their heads and watch as Frodo gets them a room for the night.

Once they were settled into their rooms, they had returned downstairs for food and drinks. There is much drunken raucous and laughter in the Inn. Frodo and the others are seated around a table drinking. Sam looks worried while the girls just look ready to sleep. "Sam. He'll be here. He'll come." Frodo says. Trying to reassure his friend but more importantly, himself. The customers in the inn eye the seven Hobbits suspiciously as Merry winds his way through them carrying a large mug of ale and sits down. Pippin gapes at him in surprise.

"What's that?"

"This, my friend, is a pint!" Merry lifts it up and sips the ale.

"It comes in pints?!" Pippin squeaked.

"Hmmmhmmm!" Came Merry's muffled reply as Pippin stands up.

"I'm getting one!"

"You've had a whole half already!" Alexis shouted after him but it was already too late, as Pippin sits on a barstool at the bar. The girls sigh and shake their heads.

"That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we arrived!" Sam said softly to Frodo as they glance over at a hooded figure, his face hidden in his hood, smoking a pipe in the corner of the room. They can see that he sits with someone else and this other person seems to sense their discomfort as the mysterious figure nudges him and catches him attention for a moment. Frodo taps Barliman as he walks past.

"Excuse me. Those two in the corner. Who are they?" Barliman looks to the corner where the Rangers sit.

"They're one of them rangers. They're dangerous folk they are. Wandering the wilds. What their right names are, I've never heard, but round here, he's known as Strider, but no one knows who she is. Just know they are usually always together." He said before walking away to give a table their meal and ale.

"Strider…" Frodo repeats to himself. The embers in Strider's pipe glow, lighting his eyes briefly as Frodo ponders. Playing with the ring while the girls chatted with Merry and Sam. The ring starts to whisper to him. Frodo closes his eyes mesmerized. _Baggins... Baggins... Baggins ...Baggins! Baggins!_ Frodo is suddenly woken from his dream state by Pippin talking to the men at the bar. And he's not alone. The rest of the Hobbits at the table stare at Pippin in shock.

"Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins! He's over there. Frodo Baggins!" Pippin turns and waves to Frodo then looks back to the men. "He's my second cousin once removed on his mother's side." Frodo looks up alarmed while Alexis jumps to her feet. "And my third cousin twice removed on his father's side, if you follow me." Alexis and Frodo push their way urgently through the crowd. Strider and the girl's attention is caught. Frodo manages to catch Pippin's arm.

"Pippin!" Alexis shrieks as he shakes Frodo off.

"Steady on!" Frodo steps back and trips on a man's foot and falls to the ground. The ring flies into the air. Strider and the girl sit up straight as they see this. Frodo reaches up his hand to the ring and it slips on his finger. Immediately, he disappears.

"Oh!" Sam, Merry, Elanor, Sadi, Alexis, and Pippin look shocked!

* * *

**[Larauni's Point of View]**

Frodo has vanished because of the ring! This isn't good. Ada and I get to our feet and look around. We find Frodo just as he pulls the ring from his finger. He looks around panicked for a moment before looking somewhat relieved. Till ada and I walk over and ada. "You draw far too much attention to yourself Mr Underhill!" Ada hissed as he picked the Hobbit up and pulls him out of the room and up the stairs. I follow close behind and get the door to a room open just as ada decides to throw him into the room. Making me flinch.

"What do you want?" Frodo asked us in a shaky voice.

"A little more caution from you, that is no trinket you carry." I tell him softly. Not wanting to frighten him anymore than ada already has.

"I carry nothing."

"Indeed." Ada walks round the room, snuffing the candles. "I can avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely…" I get a sharp no and remove my hood with him. "That is a rare gift!"

"Who are you?"

"Are you frightened?" I asked with a frown. He looks at me and I see him gulp before answering.

"Yes…"

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you." I glance to the door and back to ada. He's noticed to. His hovers just above the hilt to his sword as I edge forward to stand between whatever is coming and Frodo. Suddenly the door is flung open. Ada swings round, his sword drawn. Six Hobbits push their way into the room, carrying stools and candlesticks. The fatter one, whom I knew to be Sam, had his fists clenched ready.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you Longshanks!" I laugh and look to ada as he sheaths his sword.

"You have a stout heart little Hobbit! But that will not save you."

"You can no longer wait for Gandalf Frodo. They're coming." I said as I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Lara?!" I looked to the Hobbits as one of them shrieked my name.

"LARA!" Suddenly the three girls with them tackled me to the floor. I was stunned when I realized who they were.

"Sadi? Alex? Elanor?! How…What…Huh?!" We just laughed and spent the rest of the night introducing ourselves. I explained to ada that the girls were my friends from the other world and had all but looked out for me in their own ways. It didn't take long for Merry and Pippin and Frodo to warm up to me. Perhaps that had to do with my motherly nature to them.

Before long, we had the Hobbits moved from their original room to an inn across from the Prancing Pony. they had long since fallen asleep and it was cute to see the way Sadi slept between Sam and Frodo, though mostly snuggled against Frodo who was holding her close without even knowing he was doing so. Alexis and Elanor slept between Merry and Pippin and like Sadi, were snuggled against them. Ada and I sat at the window staring at the room where they would have been staying. "This feels scarier than I thought it would…" I muttered softly. Ada turned his head from the window and looked at me. His hand found mine and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I will not let any harm come to you, iel-nîn. You know this."

"I know, yes, but this does not mean I do not feel any less frightened." I said as I looked back towards the room as the riders walk in. I can't make them out but I can see the shadows of their figures moving in the room. I can see the glint of their swords held upright in front of them from the moonlight. They each stand next to a bed and hold their swords high poised to strike. My breath catches in my throat as they suddenly stab the beds. Though I realize that my friends and the Hobbits are safe and sound behind me, I still feel somewhat shaken from the ordeal and grip onto ada's hand tightly as Sam awakes with a start. The riders continue to stab the beds. Outside their horses paw the air and my mind flickers to Blackmore. All I can hope for is that he's safe. I did not want my horse falling to harm. Ada watches the flickering lights through the window, in a window opposite across the street. I know our trickery has been discovered as they scream. Wake all the other sleeping Hobbits by now.

"What are they?" Frodo asked. I turn my head from the window and loosen my hold on ada's hand. Sadi has thrown herself into Frodo's chest covering her ears and is shaking. I can see Frodo doing his best to calm her and comfort her. It makes me smile a bit. Elanor sits beside Merry clutching his arm while Alexis sits behind Pippin, who tries to look brave for Alexis. It's such a cute sight!

"They were once men. Great Kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power."

"Blinded by their greed they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness." Ada looks out of the window as the riders now mount their horses.

"Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl."

"Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring. Drawn to the power of the one. They will never stop hunting you." I frowned as I looked at Frodo. His grip tightened a little bit around Sadi, as if holding her close was somehow a reminder to him about something. The Hobbit looked away from me and to my friend who now looked up at him frightened.

* * *

**Elvish:**

Daeradar: Grandfather

Ada: Daddy/Dad

Iel-nîn: My daughter

Naneth: Mother

Imladris: Rivendell

Penneth: Little One


	11. What Grace Has Given Me

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of it's canon characters! I only own my OCs.

* * *

What Grace Has Given Me - Larauni's Point of View

In the morning, I gently stirred the Hobbits awake. "I am sorry to wake you, my friends, but we must be going." I said as I smiled gently at them. Ada was already outside getting my horse ready as a pony ready for the Hobbits so they would not be so weighed down. This came the Hobbits and my friends time to prepare themselves.

"Come. We're ready." I nod at ada as he comes back then leaves again. I walk out behind the Hobbits. It takes a couple of minutes to get things on the pony, that Sam had decided to name Bill, but once we are set we are off. We follow ada away from Bree, and across the country. "Where are you taking us?" Frodo asks after a near twenty minutes of silence with the Hobbits practically running to try and keep up with us.

"Into the wild." Ada says as we continue onwards.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Merry voiced. Causing the others to look back at him.

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer, but feel fouler."

"He's foul enough-Ow! What, what I do?" He rubs his side, cause I'm guess Elanor must have elbowed him in the ribs, and looks at now very pissed off Elanor. I giggle and cover my mouth and laugh even more as ada tips his head a little hearing the comment.

"We have no choice but to trust them."

"But where is he leading us?" Sam asked. He had taken a liking to Bill the moment he saw him in Bree.

"To my home, Rivendell, Master Gamgee. To the House of Elrond." I told him as I walked up to him with Blackmoore.

"D'you hear that!" He asks the others. Earning a smile from Frodo and Sadi. "Rivendell! We're going to see the elves!" Alexis giggles at his excitement and I smile with some of the others.

* * *

We continue to walk through the woodland and through rain, until they reach the top of the hills. I haven't mounted Blackmoore at all yet. For I have found it better to walk the Hobbits and allow Blackmoore the chance to keep his strength. Snow has covered the ground. Ada pauses looking around. "What are you guys doing?" I asked suddenly, causing ada to look back at the Hobbits who are getting out frying pans and cooking utensils.

"Gentlemen! We do not stop 'til nightfall."

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked with most adorable and innocent wide eyes I have seen. I instantly felt like handing him something to eat. Ada, however, looks at him confused.

"You've already had it." Alexis just smiles and folds her arms behind her back. Uh oh. Here comes her 'charm' as she calls it.

"We've had one, yes, buuuuuuuut what about second breakfast?" She asked as she pouted now and gave what was called the puppy dog eyes. Ada frowns and walks off while Pippin merely stares, red gracing his cheeks, at Alexis. I arched a brow and started giggling. _How cute!_

"Don't think he knows about second breakfast Pippin," Merry says as he puts his bag back on his shoulder.

"What about elvenses?" Pippin squeaked as he snapped out of his trance.

"Luncheon?" Came Alexis.

"Afternoon Tea?" Sadi voiced.

"Dinner?" Elanor asked.

"Supper!" Voiced a slightly startled Frodo.

"Aren't dinner and supper the same thing?" I asked but got no acknowledgement that I was even heard.

"He knows about them, doesn't he?" Pippin asked. Quickly following after Merry.

"I wouldn't count on it." I sigh and shake my head and move on ahead of them just as an apple flies over a bush towards Merry, who catches it. He gives it to Pippin, pats him on the shoulder, and comes to my side as another apple flies through the air to Pippin.

"Pippin!" I look back at Alexis's shriek and see her kissing a place on Pippin's forehead that he had been rubbing.

* * *

Before nightfall, we come to the Marshlands and stumble through the water and grass hillocks. Midges fly every where and bite at everyone. "What are they eating when they can't get Hobbit?" Merry asked somewhat annoyed.

"I'd rather not find out that answer, my friend." I tell him as continue to stumble on through the Marsh. Night falls and ada has found us a dry place to stay. The Hobbits have set up camp and have a fire going just as ada comes back with a deer he has killed. I frown and ada gives me an apologetic smile before grasping my shoulder with a soft squeeze.

"Is Strider really your father?" Frodo asks at one point during the night. I look at him and nod my head.

"Yes. He is."

"Forgive me, I do not mean to doubt my lady it is just….You do not look like him."

"That's cause her mother is an elf maiden." Sadi said as she came and sat down beside Frodo and slightly snuggled into his side. I watch as Frodo's arm wraps around Sadi as if it was a completely normal reaction by now. A smile comes to them both and both of their cheeks have turned pink. I laugh a little.

"It is true. My mother is the Evenstar of our people." I tell them with a smile. "They say that not even my daernaneth could compare to her beauty." I explained with a smile. Even ada was smiling. Later, as my friends slept, ada sat on watch, smoking his pipe. I was suppose to be sleeping as well but I could not find sleep. not even as he had begun to sing.

_"Tinúviel elvanui,_

_Elleth alfirin ethelhael __O hon ring finnil fuinui_

_A renc gelebrin thiliol." _

Shuffling from close by alerted me that someone else was awake. Opening my eyes, I glance briefly to see it is Frodo. "Who is she? This woman you sing of?" Well, it certainly nana but a woman of old and stories told to elleth elflings.

"Tis the Lady of Lúthien. The Elf maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal."

"What happened to her?"

"She died." I frowned. Lúthien had died because she had given up her immortality to live and die with the mortal Beren. "Get some sleep Frodo." It reminded me painfully of nana and ada. I heard Frodo lay back down and I sat up as ada looks into the night air and sighs.

"This is nana's choice…" I said softly as I got up and walked over to him. Kneeling down in front of him and taking hold of his face gently in my hands. "Nana made her choice long ago. It was made the moment she bound herself to you."

"Lara…"

"No. You must hear this. I have never seen nana as happy as she is with you around, ada. I want you both to be as happy as we are now. I want you two to be together for as long as you both shall live." Ada sighed and gently took my hand from his face and held them in his own. His thumbs rubbing comforting circles on the back of my hands.

"I love your nana very much, Lara. You know this. But I would have her and you sail to the Undying Lands. Where it is safe and far from the growing darkness." I shook my head.

"I have been gone for far to long as is, ada. I would not be parted from your sides now. Not for nothing." Ada gave a small smile and placed a hand on my left cheek and I leaned into it. Gripping it with both of my hands as he kissed my forehead.

"Hannon lle, iel-nîn."

"Lle creoso, ada." I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged tight to him and openly, he embraces me back. Holding me close and muttering into my hair how I was always going to be his little girl. No matter what. The thought was comforting.

* * *

Before nightfall the next day, we had come in sight of ruins. It could have once been a temple, but if my history lessons were right, and they were, this had once been a watch tower. "This was the great watch tower of Amon Sûl." Ada murmured beside me. As if picking up on my train of thoughts and assuring me I was right yet reminding me of which watch tower it was. I smiled at him as he turns to look at our Hobbits. "We shall rest here tonight." When we reach the tower, everyone drops their bags and sit down. Ada looks out over the plains below and I know he is worried about the riders finding us here. I am too. Kneeling down, ada unwraps some small swords and hands them out to Sadi, Frodo, Sam, Elanor, Merry, Pippin, and Alexis. "These are for you. Keep them close, I'm going to have a look round." I turn to follow him but he turns sharply to look at me as the others unsheathe their swords and look at them. "Stay here." He said firmly.

"Ada!"

"No buts, Lara. Stay with the Hobbits and keep them safe. I will not be long." I sighed as he leaves and nod my head before turning and joining the others at their little fire.

"Miss Lara?" I blinked and looked up at Sam.

"Yes?"

"I could not help but notice that even though you speak Common, you slip in a lot of words in Elvish."

"You are wondering if I will teach you Sindarin, yes?" He blushed and I laughed before ruffling his hair. "It would be my honor, master Gamgee." He smiled happily then served me my own plate of the share of food. Frodo was already asleep with Sadi sitting at his side. I smiled and watched them. "They are cute together."

"Aye, miss Sadi has taken very good care of Mr. Frodo. I am very grateful to her." I smiled and looked at Sam again.

"Sadi has very good heart. I know she will do anything to see him safe, as will you. You are both very brave to venture this far from the Shire."

"Not as brave as you, my lady. For you are a fair maiden of Rivendell and there you could still be where it safe, yet here you sit with us out in the wilds and dangers."

"My daeradar, meaning my grandfather, foresaw that my help would be needed. Had I not come, I would never have been reunited with my dear friends and I would have not had the greatest pleasure in meeting you and the others." Sam looked very prideful in this statement as we became silent and continued to eat.

"My tomato's burst!"

"Can I have some bacon?"

"Ok. Want a tomato, Lara?" I shook my head and heard shuffling behind me.

"Frodo. Is everything alright?" Sadi asked worried.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a panic as I looked over at him.

"Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon." Frodo scrambles to his feet and almost knocks Sadi over but manages to steady the both of them.

"Saved some for you Mr. Frodo."

"Put it out you fools!" He cried as he hurried over to the campfire and stamps on the fire. "Put it out!"

"Well that's nice! That's nice! Ash on my tomatoes!" Cried Pippin as I sighed. From the fields below, the screeches of the Nazgûl are heard. Gasping, Frodo and I look down over the edge. Four Nazgûl are striding towards the watch tower. Cursing under my breath, I draw my sword and look to see Frodo has done the same.

"Go!" I cried as I ushered them all up to the top of the tower. We stand in the middle of the circle of pillars back to back, looking around frantically. Suddenly I stop and look between two pillars. A Nazgûl slowly advances between them. Poor Frodo looks horrified as the Nazgûl draws his sword and holds it before its face. I mimic him and harden my gaze. Five Nazgûl now walk slowly toward us, swords held in front of them. As they get closer they hold their swords out pointed towards us as we walk backwards. I stand in front of all the Hobbits, Sam stood behind me, Elanor and Merry behind him, Pippin and Alexis behind them, Sadi after, and Frodo behind her. "You can come no further!" I cried as the Hobbits took some steps back.

"Give us the halfling she-elf…"

"If you want him…you need to get past me!" I wasted no time in rushing forward. Ducking under one swing, I came back up and blocked another. Pushing one away, I gasped and ducked again. As I came back up, I was pushed aside.

"Back! Back you devils!" Sam cried as he takes a swipe at one of the Nazgûl with his sword, who swipes back at him knocking him back into a rock.

"Sam!" A Nazgûl reaches forward and throws Merry and Elanor aside followed by Pippin and Alexis though Alexis aims swipe at them. "No!" I got up and ran forward. Blocking the hit aimed for Sadi. "You will not touch her!" I said and returned to fighting them off as Frodo, who looks shocked, drops his sword and turns to run, falling as he does. Sadi stays in front of him. He gropes in his pocket for the Ring. I notice one of the Nazgûl walking towards Frodo. "Frodo! Sadi!" Sadi turns and draws her sword. Frodo scrambles backwards as Sadi moves to stand before him as he back himself against a rock. The other Nazgûls group behind the first one once they have pushed me aside again.

"You can't have him!" The first Nazgûl doesn't bother with her and moves around her as the others fight her. Terrified, Frodo puts on the ring and disappears just as the Nazgûl is about to stab him with his sword.

"NO!" I cried as Sadi scrambles to her feet. "Frodo….Frodo…" At the last moment, Sadi is in front of him. Taking the hit in the shoulder. Her screams pierce the night air. "NO!"

"SADI!" Frodo cries. A battle cry sounds in the night as ada arrives with a burning torch and waves it around the Nazgûl, scaring them away from Sadi, who lays screaming and writhing on the ground. Frodo removes the ring and scrambles to her side.

"Frodo! Sadi!" The Hobbits cried as I got up and was passed a torch. Ada continues to fight off the Nazgûl who are screeching, with torch and sword.

"Oh Sadi!"

"Fr-Frodo…"

"Why? Why did you do it?!" Ada and I set light to the clothing of the Nazgûl with a torch. It's scream drowns out Sadi's answer. If she had one. The Nazgûl have been scared away from the watch tower, whilst the others are huddle around Sadi. From behind us, sensing the last Nazgûl, ada and I turn and throws a burning torch into its face. While it runs away, Sadi cries out again. "Strider!" Frodo cries. Ada and I run over to Sadi. "Help her! Help her Strider! Please!" Frodo cried as she cradled Sadi to his chest. Ada picks up a broken sword on the ground and examines it.

"She's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." The blade suddenly burns up and disappears into ash. I gasp and look at ada as he drops it.

"Ada!"

"This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine." He picks Sadi up from a reluctant Frodo and carries her away.

"You think daeradar can help her?" He nods briefly as we run through the woodland. The screeches of the Nazgûl behind us.

"Hurry!"

"Ada it's six days from Imladris! She'll never make it!" I said as Sadi started to mumble things on ada's shoulder being suddenly screaming. Seeing Frodo flinch, I frown and look at my friend. "Sadi…"

* * *

We come to a stop to rest for a few moments. Sadi is lying on the ground staring upwards at some huge stone trolls that I had learned is from Bilbo's adventure with the Dwarves. "Look, Sadi….It's the trolls from Bilbo's story…" I hear him tell her softly as she gasps for breath. Her eyes have turned cloudy. Frodo places a hand to her forehead and turns pale. "She's going cold!"

"Is she going to die, ada?" I asked with worry as I walked over to him. My eyes already watering.

"She's passing into the shadow world. She'll soon become a wraith like them." I closed my eyes tightly as Sadi gasps again. The horrible screeches are heard through the woodland.

"They're close!" Merry said as his arm wrapped around a heavily breathing Elanor that was sniffling and trying to halt her tears.

"Sam!" The Hobbit turns and faces ada. "Do you know the Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil." I corrected.

"Kingsfoil, aye, its a weed!"

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry! Lara!" I look at him. "Stay here." I don't have it in me to fight with him or argue. All I can do is nod before they run through the woodland. Once they have left, I take the torch from Merry and start pacing in worry. Pippin, arms wound around Alexis, worriedly watches Frodo and Sadi.

"Hang in there, Sadi….we're going to get you help and you're gonna get better…" I swallow a lump in my throat and momentarily halt my pacing as the sound of a horse approaches. A white horse, to be exact, comes riding into the clearing. The Elf maiden upon it has waist length dark brown hair. She dismounts and walks over to Sadi. It's not till the light of the torch has touched her that I recognize her.

"Nana!" She turns to me and smiles sadly before kneeling down beside Sadi.

"Sadi. Im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nun. Tolo dan na galled." Sadi gasps as the others watch on.

"Who is she?" Ada joins us, as nana mops Sadi's brow. Ada chews up some Athelas while nana moves back a bit to give ada room and turns her attention to me. Her arms opening wide for me.

"Lara…."

"Nana!" I burst into tears before I'm even in her arms. Running over to her, I fall into her arms and openly cry into her shoulder. She wraps her arms around me and whispers sweet nothings in Elvish into my hair as she strokes my hair softly and holds me close.

"She's an elf!"

"She's fading." Ada says, removing the clothing at Sadi's shoulder and gently placing the chewed Athelas into the wound.

"She's not going to last. We must get her to my father." Nana kisses the top of my head and whispers to me that I need to get up now. I sniffle and slowly release her as I stand up with her. _I feel like an elfling…_ I thought to myself as Sadi is lifted by ada. "I've been looking for you both for two days." Ada carries Sadi to nana's horse. "There are five wraiths behind you, where the other four are I do not know." Ada places Sadi on nana's horse.

"Dartho guin perian. Rych le ad tolthathon." Nana didn't look happy about this. I was sent to help but it looks like when Sadi became the victim, my help was compromised and nana was sent.

"Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im." I scowled and nana placed a kiss to my forehead to tell me she knew I was just as fast as she.

"Andelu i ven." Ada argued.

"What are they saying?" Pippin asked curiously.

"He's telling my mother to stay with you and that he will send horses for her but she is saying that she will take him since she is the fastest, but I too am fast." I told him quickly then turned back to them. "Sadi fir!"

"Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon." Nana said more calmly than I. "I do not fear them." Ada sighs and takes Arwen's hand and holds it tightly then looks to me and uses his other hand to pull me close to them both as if to hug us. But I knew he needed his ladies close as a sign of comfort.

"Be iest lîn." We smiled at him. Nana nods to me and mounts her horse behind Sadi, who is still having trouble breathing. I mount Blackmoore and ride up beside nana and Sadi.

"Arwen, Lara. Ride hard. Don't look back." I nod my head and lean forward to whisper to Blackmoore.

"Noro lim, Blackmoore, noro lim!" I whispered urgently then ride off with nana.

"What're you doing?! Those wraiths are still out there!"

* * *

Nana and I ride through the fields and open plains and through the woodlands. Through the trees, I notice a black rider. As soon as we reached a clearing, he was riding alongside us, and then is joined by another two that are screeching. Five now follow us closely behind now. Nana dodges in and out of the trees, I right behind her yet not quiet as skilled and thus catches my face on a branch. I don not even feel the sting of the cut on my cheek but in this moment with so much fear and adrenaline I barely notice it. In open ground, eight wraiths now follow us. Sadi looks sideways at the wraiths as one reaches out his hand to her. "Noro lim Asfaloth!"

"Noro lim, Blackmore!" Blackmore and Asfaloth pull away from the riders, dodging in and out of trees. Together they jump a log, and finally we reach the river. The same I had snuck away to play near as an elfling so many years past. Nana rides across to the other side with me, whilst the nine wraiths stand on the opposite shore facing her, their horses rearing in frustration, as the wraiths screeching.

"Give up the halfling, She-Elves."

"If you want her," Nana drew her sword as I did the same.

"Come and claim her!" I finished. Trying to look bold though I knew I felt frightened. All nine wraiths draw their swords, raised them, and start to gallop across the river towards us. "Nana…"

"Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair! " I close my eyes and repeated her.

"Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair! " The water level starts to rise as I opened my eyes. Suddenly a great wave comes from upriver. The wraiths horses become nervous and turn to flee. White horses appear in the great wave and chase the wraiths, flooding them and taking them away as Sadi suddenly becomes very weak. "Sadi!" Nana lies her on the ground. "No! Sadi! No!" I cried as my eyes became watery.

"Said don't give in, not now." Tears spring into even the eyes of nana as she hugs her

"What grace has given me, let it pass to her. Let her be spared. Save her." I prayed softly as I closed my eyes and hugged Sadi to me.

* * *

**Elvish:**

Nana = Mom/mommy

Ada = Dad/daddy

Hannon lle = Thank you

Lle creoso = You're welcome

iel-nîn = My daughter

_Tinúviel elvanui,_

_Elleth alfirin ethelhael O hon ring finnil fuinui_

_A renc gelebrin thiliol._

(Translation:)Tinúviel the elven-fair,

Immortal maiden elven-wise, About him cast her night-dark hair,

And arms like silver glimmering.

Im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nun. Tolo dan na galled. = I am Arwen. I have come to help you. Hear my voice. Come back to the light

Dartho guin perian. Rych le ad tolthathon. = Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses back for you.

Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im. = I'm the faster rider. I'll take her.

Andelu i ven = The road is dangerous

Sadi fir! = Sadi's dying!

Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon = If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect her.

Be iest lîn = As you wish

Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim! = Ride fast, Asfaloth, ride fast!

Noro lim Asfaloth! = Ride faster Asfaloth!

Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair!

Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair!

(Translation:) Waters of the Misty Mountains

listen to the great word;

flow waters of Loudwater

against the Ringwraiths!


	12. The Evenstar

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of it's canon characters! I only own my OCs.

* * *

The Evenstar - Sadi's Point of View

I don't really remember much. I remember being in front of Frodo and taking the stab of the blade to my shoulder. Then after that…it was like everyone sounded so far away. I felt so cold yet so hot. I couldn't understand it. Then I remember seeing what I think was an angel? No, that doesn't sound right. What did she say her name was? Arwen? Yeah, Arwen! My eyes slowly started to flutter open as I groaned. "Where am I?" I murmured as I looked around.

"You are in the House of Elrond and it is ten o'clock in the morning on October the 24th, if you want to know." I know that voice! I open my eyes and look to the side of my bed and gasp.

"Gandalf!"

"Yes, I am here, and you're lucky to be here too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid, but you have some strength in you my dear Hobbit." I smiled a bit and sit up but had to stop and clench my left shoulder in pain.

"What happened Gandalf?" Gandalf looks at me quizzically. "Why didn't you meet us?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Sadi." Gandalf sighs. "I was delayed." I looked at him quizzically as he seemed to space out.

"Gandalf? What is it?" I pressed.

"Hmm? Nothing Sadi."

"Sadi!" I blinked and looked to my door at the sound of my name. Sam came running in with Frodo, who runs over and takes my hand.

"Sadi!"

"Sam! Frodo!"

"Bless you, you're awake." I giggled and looked at the two Hobbits.

"Sam and Frodo have hardly left your side."

"We were that worried about you, Sadi." Frodo said as he brushed my hair from my face.

"By the skills of Lord Elrond you're beginning to mend." The four of us turn our heads as an Elf with long brown hair enters the room and looks at me with kind eyes that oddly enough make me think of Lara.

"Welcome to Rivendell, lady Sadi."

* * *

**[Larauni's Point of View]**

I had heard that Sadi was awake and seeing people now. This was good. I couldn't wait to see her for myself. She had given me quiet a fright. As I was passing the bridge, I stopped at the sound of hoofs clattering on the cobblestone. Turning to look, my breath was caught in my throat. An Elf with golden blonde hair and the most amazing blue eyes I had ever seen, came ridding in on a horse with a few other Elves. They dismounted and the blonde looked in awe at the sight of my home. "Ah. So I see you have noticed the prince." I jumped and looked at Lindir.

"What? No…I…Prince?" I was flustered and that was hard to admit. Lindir chuckled and motioned for me to follow him. I frowned confused but went after him regardless.

"Legolas Thranduilion. Mae govannen." The blonde bowed his head then spotted me and I gasped shyly before bowing my head and dipping into a low curtsy.

"Mae govannen. Im Larauni Aragorniel o Imladris." His eyes widened a bit before they relaxed with an eased smile. He took my right hand and brought it to his lips.

"Mae govannen." He breathed softly yet I heard him. I felt heat rush to my cheeks and I smiled. Lindir cleared his throat and I stepped away from Legolas with burning cheeks.

"Lady Larauni, why don't you show our guests to their rooms while their horses are tended to? i am sure they are weary from their travels." I nodded my head and motioned for them to follow.

Turning, I led them into the corridors and walked along the halls in a comfortable silence. Legolas and the Elves who came with him were murmuring quietly to themselves as they followed me. I could feel Legolas's eyes on me the whole time. "So you are the infamous lady Larauni I have heard of from my old friend." Legolas finally said at some point. I blinked and turned my head to face him.

"Ada has spoken of me?"

"Yes, he has. Many times. You are very dear to him as is your naneth." I smiled and looked forward again.

"I did not realize he spoke of me or that you know him."

"I helped in the search to find you when you went missing." This stopped me and I turned to look at him.

"You did?" He nodded to his head.

"Your adar feared that Orcs may have come from a different way and snatched you up. He asked if I would not search Mirkwood for you in case it happened to be so. I need not be asked twice. When I heard you had returned, I was most happy. To be truthful I had expected to be meeting an elfling…"

"Yet you have met a grown woman instead."

"Aye, I did. And she is the most beautiful woman I have met here." I blushed and turned back around and kept walking.

"You flatter me, your highness." He chuckled and kept walking behind me with the others. When we reached the guest rooms, I motioned to them. "Your rooms are here. I will take my leave now. See you all at dinner." I curtsied and Legolas and kissed the back of my hand with a bow.

"I look forward to it, my lady."

* * *

Later that night, I was walking the halls with naneth. My arm was linked with hers and we were speaking quietly with each other. "Lindir tells me that Prince Legolas couldn't keep his eyes off you today when you two met."

"Nana!" I groaned embarrassed. Naneth laughed and patted my hand.

"I see that it is true though, for at dinner he certainly could not be kept from dancing with you." I blushed and sighed as we rounded a familiar corner. We heard a **CLANG!** and then heavy footsteps.

"That sounded like Narsil…" I said as I looked at naneth. She nodded and we continued on quietly. As we came around the corner, we found ada walking up to the fallen sword. I frowned a little and as he picks up the sword hilt. He paused and sighs, the replaces it carefully upon its plinth with reverence. Naneth and I walked up behind him.

"Why do you fear the past?" She asked.

"You are Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself. You are not bound to his fate, ada."

"The same blood flows in my veins." He turns to face us. "The same weakness." Naneth released my arm and walks up to him.

"Your time will come. You will face the same evil and you will defeat it. A si i-Dhúath ú-orthor, Aragorn. Ú or le a ú or inn." Ada reaches up and strokes her cheek then looks at me and smiles a bit as he places a kiss upon my forehead.

"Lara….may I steal naneth from you?" I smiled and nodded my head.

"Of course." I hugged them both and naneth kissed the top of my head as she smoothed down my hair.

"Quel kaima, Larauni."

"Quel esta, naneth, adar." They hugged me one last time and then I took my leave.

* * *

**[Arwen's Point of View**]

I watched as my daughter left us in the corridor before I turned and faced him. "Come." I didn't give him a chance to answer before I took his hand walked with in silence till we had reached a small bridge hidden away in Imladris. There we stood opposite each other. I reached my hand out and took one of his hands in mine. "Renech i lu i erui govannen?" Aragorn nodded.

"Nauthannem i ned ol reniannen." My other hand reached up and stroked his face.

"Gwenwin in enninath...U-arnech in naeth i si celich. Renech i beth i pennon?" He gave a sigh and ran his fingers over the Evenstar hanging from my neck.

"You said you would bind yourself to me," he said as I stared at him meaningfully. "Foresaking the immortal life of your people."

"And to that I hold. I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone." I loosen my hold on Aragorn's gripped hand. He looks down and opens his hand to discover the Evenstar lying there. I smiled softly at him. "I choose a mortal life." I had made this choice long ago when I had Larauni but I had kept the Evenstar. Prolonging my life. Till now. From this day forth, my immortality would fade and I would become mortal.

"You cannot give me this." He protested. Trying to give back the necklace.

"It is mine to give to whom I will. Like my heart." I close his hand over the Evenstar as we look at each other, hesitating, and then kiss.

* * *

**Elvish:**

Adar : Father

Ada : Daddy/Dad

Nana : Mom/Mommy

Naneth : Mother

Mae Govannen : Well met

Quel kaima : Sleep well

Quel esta : Rest well

A si i-Dhúath ú-orthor, Aragorn. Ú or le a ú or inn. : The Shadow does not hold sway yet, Aragorn. Not over you and not over me

Renech i lu i erui govannen? : Do you remember when we first met?

Nauthannem i ned ol reniannen. : I thought I had strayed into a dream

Gwenwin in enninath...U-arnech in naeth i si celich. Renech i beth i pennen? : Long years have passed…You did not have the cares you carry now. Do you remember what I told you?

* * *

**So as you can see, there were some fluff moments between Sadi and Frodo and Arwen and Aragorn and fluffy family moment between Lara, Aragorn, and Arwen. Also sorry it took me a while to get this up. I got so distracted hanging out with an old friend the past few days and watching my siblings. Hectic I tell you! But here you are and I'm on to the next chapter of this story and my other story: Millennia Arathorniel: An Unexpected Adventure (Kili x OC)**

**Recommended Stories:**

Reflections: Beginnings by KD Skywalker

Reflections: Family by KD Skywalker

Ever After and Worlds Apart by SleepyHollow 5

Wanderlust by Raider-K

Call Me Maybe and If Walls Could Talk by Brigid the Fae


	13. Elrond's Council

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of it's canon characters! I only own my OCs.

* * *

Elrond's Council - Larauni's Point of View

The morning after all the guests had arrived, I awoke early and dressed in a a white chemise top with a 4-tie under-bust corset that has a very flattering shape and showed my waistline off nicely. The corset laces up three times in the front and once in the back, which allows for great adjustability and the perfect fit and a skirt that was made from lightweight poly/cotton that had a jagged hem and was frilly. The skirt was was contrasting colors of blue and black and angled different from each other. Under this I had on black leather leggings that were mid rise and skinny legs with a top hook and laced in front. My boots were black with buckles around the ankle, a slight heel, buckled just below my knees and the tops folded down over the buckle at my knees. I quickly brushed out my hair and checked my bow and arrows then headed for the archery range with my quiver strapped across my chest and to my back and my bow in hand. When I reached the archery field, I was the only one there. This was good. It would give me time to practice by myself before the Elven warriors would come and the endless strings of teases and jests were to be made my way. Reaching behind me, my fingers gliding over my dark green and light green dyed feathered arrows, I notch one into place and take aim. The string is pulled back to my cheek as I take a deep breath and slowly exhale. Release! The arrow flies straight and true in a deadly silence and pierces the target dead center. I can't help grin. My archery had truly gotten better. As I notched another arrow, I barely heard the soft **TWANG!** of an arrow being released. Before I had the chance to blink, my arrow was suddenly split down the middle. Stunned, I stared at it then lowered my bow and notched arrow as I walked over to the new arrow that had just broken mine. It's feathers were black and red. "Forgive me. I did not mean to startle you, my lady." I whirled around to face Legolas. Again I was stunned by his unearthly beauty.

"I…No, it's okay. I just didn't figure anyone else would be out here this early." I said with a small laugh. He chuckled and stepped forward to take his arrow but I held it away with a teasing look. "You split my arrow, my lord…I think you owe me a new one." He arched a brow and shook his head with a grin.

"You are right. My arrow is yours, my lady…" He gave a teasing bow and I placed his arrow in my quiver and smiled. Earning a smile back. "I hear that you accompanied the peredhil and your adar to Imladris and faced off the black riders with your naneth at the river Bruinen."

"Word travels fast, I see…" He nods and offers me his arm. My hand comes to meet the crook of his arm lightly as we walk. "Indeed I did. Though I must admit, facing against the black riders was far more frightening than I thought it would be."

"I would think so. They are frightening creatures." I nod my head and look to the sky.

"We should get going to breakfast before the Hobbits wake. There will not be a bite left to be had if we arrive after them." He laughed and grinned at me.

"So I have heard."

"Plus my daeradar's council will be soon."

"Are you attending my lady?"

"Please….just Larauni. And yes, I shall. I will be sitting beside ada and my uncles will be beside daeradar. One on each side."

"How **DO** you tell those two apart?" He wondered curiously.

"I can't. Not unless they talk," I told him with a laugh.

* * *

Later that morning, seated in a circle in the courtyard, are all the representatives of Middle Earth. From left to right it's Frodo, Sadi, Gandalf, the Elves of Mirkwood, the Dwarves, the men of Gondor, ada, and me. Daeradar and my uncles sat at the head of the council. All silent chatter stopped once daeradar stood up. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." He looked at all of us and settled on Frodo. Gesturing to him. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo." I watched as Sadi looked at him and set a hand on his shoulder in comfort. Frodo walked over to the stone plinth in the middle of the circle and carefully puts the ring down on it. I looked at it and took a deep breath, holding it for a moment as I shuddered and looked away. The Elves and Dwarves didn't at all seem affected. "So it's true…" I looked to the man whom I had heard called Boromir. Frodo had sat back down with a sigh, and closed his eyes. Sadi squeezed his hand and smiled as this Boromir stood up. "In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark." He started to walk towards the ring and I tensed. "In the West, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying,_ 'Your doom is near at hand!'_ " He keeps walking over to the ring. " _'Isildur's bane is found.'_ " I looked at daeradar and Gandalf concerned as Boromir stretches out his hand to the ring. "Isildur's bane…" That's when daeradar jumps to his feet.

"Boromir!" The sky darkens as Gandalf beings to speak in Black Speech. Making Boromir jump back. The Elves looked like they were in pain and I was gripping ada's arm tightly with my eyes closed. Waiting for it to pass.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbal, sh nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." The sky clears and the sun reappears as Boromir sits down shocked. I slowly opened my eyes and found Sadi holding her head and doubled over. Panting. I let go of ada's arm and shivered.

"That was horrible…" I whispered. Ada looked over at me and took my hand gently in his and squeezed it in comfort. Daeradar looked horrified and angered.

"Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue here in Imladris."

"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The ring is altogether evil."

"Aye it is a gift!" My head turned and I looked at Boromir as he stands up. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring?" _He's kidding right?_ He walks round addressing everyone. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bey. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him." I had heard of enough. So had ada.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can." Ada said. Boromir turns to face him.

"The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!" I said right along with him. Boromir looked less than happy at my words. Probably because they were coming from a woman who I was sure he thought had no right at all to be at this council of men.

"And what would a ranger and a woman know of this matter?"

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. And she is his daughter. You owe them your allegiance." To say I was shocked would have been an understatement. I was surprised thought. That's for sure. I wasn't sure what had made him do that or why. Friendship or something more? Some debt he possibly felt like he owed to my aunt? Boromir looked from Legolas to me and ada in disbelief. Frodo and Sadi were looking at us amazed. Er, well. More so Frodo than Sadi.

"Aragorn! This..is Isildur's heir?" _Far as you know…_ I thought. Blocking out the pain of never getting to meet my aunt.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," I said as I folded my arms over my chest and leaned back in my chair. Frodo continued to try and take in all this information. Ada held up his hand.

"Havo dad, Legolas," he said as he placed his other hand on my arm to tell me to calm down. Boromir turned and faced Legolas and I found myself tensing. I did **NOT** like he looked at the Mirkwood prince.

"Gondor has no King." He walks back to his seat, staring at ada and I. "Gondor needs no King." He stared at ada disdainfully and I had the strong urge to hit him. This guy was really making me angry.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," Gandalf said as he leaned forward on his staff a little. Daeradar stands up.

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." My eyes shifted about the council. Sadi looked like she was dreading the next move to come, poor Frodo looked like he had a headache and needed some Kingsfoil crushed into some tea, Boromir did not looked pleased with the decision and the others…looked as if they couldn't agree more.

"Then what are we waiting for," said one of the Dwarves. Gimli, as I had learned was his name, stands, takes his axe, and brings his axe down on the ring. I jumped as Gimli was thrown onto the floor, his axe blade shattered. The ring undamaged. I shuddered and rubbed my arms. Sadi held her shoulder and Frodo looked like he was in pain as he held his head. Gandalf looked at Frodo and Sadi in concern.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the firey chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." There is silence amongst the council. My eyes shifted to Legolas who met them briefly and I could see a flash of his decision in his eyes. He would help on this quest. And for a reason I couldn't understand, I wished he wasn't.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Again Legolas surprises me by jumping to his feet.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?"

"Legolas…."

"The ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it." Snapped Gimli. I glared at him and started to get to my feet when ada stopped me.

"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir demanded. Gimli jumps to his feet.

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an Elf!" I glared at the Dwarf. The elves stand up to argue but Legolas, keeping his calm, spreads his arms out to hold them back. The men do the same. They all start talking and arguing. "Never trust an elf!" I sigh. Gandalf shakes his head. Frodo and Sadi watches the arguing in the reflection in the ring while Gandalf stands to join the arguments.

"Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" I shook my head and sighed. Frodo stared at the ring before suddenly standing up.

"I will take it!" No one but Sadi, ada, and I seem to hear him as they all continue to argue. Not even hearing him. "I will take it!" He yells again. They all quiet down now as Gandalf closes his eyes in sorrow and Sadi looks like someone had just squeezed her heart. "I will take the ring to Mordor." They all stop and look at him in awe. "Though, I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." He walks and stands behind him. Ada rose to his feet then and gave me a brief glance before looking to Frodo. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." he walks up to Frodo and kneels before him. "You have my sword." Gandalf smiles and looks at daeradar who smiles.

"And you have my bow," Legolas said as I gasped while he walks over to join the others. Taking a deep breath, I stand up as well.

"I have protected you thus far. I do not plain to stop now. Consider my skills yours," I said as I walked over and stood on the other side of Legolas, who smiled at me a little.

"And my axe," Gimli said. I looked at Legolas, who grimaces he too joins us.

"You and your uncle took my sister and I in when we first came to the Shire. I am very grateful to you, Frodo Baggins. You have been a dear friend, and as such…" Sadi got to her feet and walked over to Frodo's side and took his hand. "I will not leave your side. I will come too." I smiled at my friend. For someone who was so small now, she sure had a big heart.

"You carry the fate of us all little one." I glared at him as he walks towards us. "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Hey!" Sadi and I jumped as we turned to look at Sam as he came running up to Frodo's side. "Mr. Frodo and Miss Sadi's not going anywhere without me." Sam said with a defiance. I giggled and smiled.

"No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you, even when they are summoned to a secret council and you are not!" Daeradar said with some amusement. Pippin and Merry, were the next to surprise us by running in. Alexis and Elanor right behind them.

"Wait!"

"We're coming too!" They run and join us. Daeradar looks astounded.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…thing." I rolled my eyes as Alexis giggled and looked at Pippin.

"Well that rules you out, Pip," she said. Daeradar looked at us all for a moment.

"Thirteen companions…So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" I beamed pleased and so did a few of the others.

"Great! Where are we going?"

"Pippin….were you not listening?" I asked and he looked at me sheepishly as Alexis giggled.

* * *

**Elvish:**

Adar : Father

Ada : Dad/Daddy

Daeradar : Grandfather

Naneth : Mother

Havo dad : Sit down

**Black Speech:**

Ash nazg durbatulûk

Ash nazg gimbal

Sh nazg thrakatulûk

Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul

Translation:

One ring to rule them all

One ring to find them

One ring to bring them all

And in the darkness bind them

* * *

**Recommended Stories:**

Reflections: Beginnings by KD Skywalker

Reflections: Family by KD Skywalker

Ever After and Worlds Apart by SleepyHollow 5

Wanderlust by Raider-K

Call Me Maybe and If Walls Could Talk by Brigid the Fae

* * *

**Larauni's Outfit: (Put it all together like a link)**

http

:

/

www.

polyvore

.

com

/

larauni_

fellowship

/

set?id=80697017


	14. Our Departure

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of it's canon characters! I only own my OCs.

* * *

Our Departure - Larauni's Point of View

There was nothing to do now but wait. After the council, and a rather interesting dinner with the Fellowship, I made it a point that not only would it be good to make sure we had enough supplies ready for us to last for the journey, but it would also be good to do some training on the side. Especially for those of the group who don't know how to fight. Such as the Hobbits. Ada, Legolas, and surprisingly Boromir, agreed with me. So thus it was settled that the very next morning, lessons on combat would begin. So that very morning, just before practice, I sought out daeradar to ask about travel clothing for Sadi, Alexis, and Elanor. Not to mention myself. Daeradar assured me that he would have clothes ready for travel and ready for our stay by dinner. Assured, I met up with the Fellowship at the training grounds for what was a very long and exhausting training that did not end till it was time for lunch. Which the Hobbits had seemed less than pleased about. And you have not seen a funnier sight than a Hobbit, more importantly Alexis, throwing a fit because she was not aloud to eat breakfast and almost missed lunch. This went routine went on till the week before we were due to depart. That was when we were allowed a time of rest. Which mainly just the Hobbits seemed rather glad for. And to make up for their loss of time during our months of training, that whole week was filled with the laughter of Merry, pippin, Elanor, and Alexis followed shortly by angry yells from my uncles or Erestor, which then usually sent me and I'm sure Glorfindel, into fits of laughter. Towards the end of the week, the very same Hobbits had roped me into their childish pranks and I almost instantly regretted it. You see, their idea was to sneak into Erestor's room, spread sap across his face and hands, set up a bucket of feathers above his door and turn him into an Elven chicken! I will admit that the idea was rather….pleasing. But when the whole prank itself had gone down…**"RUN!"** I yelled as we ran through the hall at top speed. This was the day I learned a very valuable lesson. **NEVER** make Erestor mad. No matter how fun the situation will be.

"He wasn't this angry earlier this week!" Alexis shrieked as we ran into one of the closest gardens to hide in the maze.

"He wasn't turned into a chicken either!" I snapped as I looked behind me for a quick second then hurried on forward.

"Nope."

"He woke up…"

"With his room turned girly!" Alexis finished for the two males. I groaned and shook my head.

"This way!" We took a turn then quickly climbed up into a tree and became very still as he passed under us.

"Larauni Aragorniel, I know you and those blasted Hobbits are here! Get down here right now!" He shouted as he looked around. I normally would have listened the first time and come down like an elfling knowing she was in trouble, but with all those feathers, it was really hard to take him seriously at the moment. Erestor's luck ran out then, as at that moment, Legolas and adar were passing through. I saw the looks on their faces and Legolas was struggling very hard to not laugh himself. Adar, however, wasn't afraid to stand there and laugh. Erestor scowled at ada. "Hmph."

"S-Something tells me that Lara was involved…" Adar said as he composed himself just enough to speak. Legolas was keeping his lips firmly shut and his eyes to the floor to keep from smiling or laughing.

"Yes. Along with those Hobbit friends of hers!" Adar snickered and looked away for a moment as he took a deep breath and looked back at him.

"I will talk to her and them about this when we find them…" The answer seemed to satisfy Erestor and he left us. We waited till we were sure he was gone and came out of hiding. All of us, even Legolas, bursted into a fit of laughter.

"Did you see his face?!"

"Chicken Erestor!"

"I can never face my mentor again!"

"The name shall forever haunt him here in these halls." Legolas said laughing with us.

* * *

Then came the day before it was time for us to leave. That particular morning, I awoke to find a new bow in place of my old one. I was fascinated by this. Getting up from bed, I walked over to the new bow and picked it up. Weighing it. It was firm and sturdy. Made from a Yew tree. A tree that was hard as stone. It would take a lot to break this bow. Markings were etched along the bow. It told a story. From bottom up, it started with a babe, a mother, and father. Then it progressed to show a child playing near a river. Then a bright light. A grieved family. That's when we reach the center of the bow handle where a leaf is carved. From there, it shows an elleth with three other girls. Joyous parents. A circle, I'm guessing the Ring, and thirteen figures. I smiled, touched. This was my story. And there was only one elf in the whole world who could have made me this bow. "Legolas…" I had to thank him right away. I gently set my new bow down and proceed to get dressed in a light blue tunic lined with silver, black leggings, and a pair of boots that matched the tunic. Once I was dressed, and had the new bow strapped to my back with my quiver of arrows and twin swords, I instantly set out to find out Legolas, but instead I found ada heading towards daernaneth's grave. Curiosity winning, I followed him curiously. Unaware that following just behind me was daeradar.

Ada brushed his hand over the grave stone and as I came closer, I could see the Elven writing on it. _Onen i-Estel Edain, ú-chebin estel anim._ This translated to, _I gave Hope to the Dúnedain, I have kept no hope for myself._ He pulled off the moss and brushed aside leaves as he knelt before the grave. "Ada?" I asked softly. He turned briefly to face me then knelt back down by the grave as I joined him.

"I wish you could have met her." I smiled softly.

"Me too. I bet she was really pretty."

"Your aunt looked just like her. I know they both would have loved you." I hugged him and laid my head on his shoulder as we sat there in silence for a while. Neither of said anything or moved.

"Anirne hene beriad i chên în. Ned Imladris nauthant e le beriathar aen." I let go of adar as I turned and faced daeradar as he joined us. I knew he was addressing ada, who brushed his hand over the statue's face. "In her heart, your mother knew you'd be hunter all your life, but you'd never escape your fate. The skilled of the Elves can reforge the sword of Kings, but only you have the power to wield it." Ada paused and looked up at him.

"I do not want that power, I have never wanted it."

"You are the last of that blood line, there is no other."

"Do I not count?" I asked curiously. Daeradar shot me a sympathetic smile. I guess that was my answer. As true as it was that I am a decedent of the same bloodline, by law I am, however, an heiress. My ada's heiress.

"Our time here is ending. Arwen's time is ending." His attention turned back to ada. "Let her go. Let her take the ship into the west. Let her bear away her love for you to the Undying Lands. There it will be ever green."

"But never more than memory."

"I will not leave my daughter here to die."

"She stays because she still has hope!" I interjected, angry that he wanted to take my nana away from me and adar.

"She stays for your father. She belongs with her people."

"She stays for me too!" I argued. I would hear no more after that. I turned and stormed out of the grave sight. Leaving behind ada and daeradar. I was furious with daeradar for saying such things. I had just gotten my nana back and already he was so willing to take her away from me. Words couldn't explain or express how upset I felt at this. The rest of the day was spent shooting my arrows to vent and avoiding eating with everyone else, including ada, nana, and daeradar. I was just too angry.

* * *

The next day, I was dressed like I was for the council. My twin knives were strapped to my back with my quiver and bow and my cloak was carefully draped under them and clasped around my shoulders. In the garden's of Imladris, where we to gather and meet, I could see from where ada and I were approaching that the Hobbits, minus Frodo, was standing waiting with Gimli and Boromir. I saw Legolas run down some steps to join them, but my nana's voice behind me halted us. "Nach gwannatha sin?" Ada turned to look at her, but then continues to walk away. I frowned at her and went after him, but she walks around us and stopped in front of us. "Ma nathach hi gwannathach or minuial archened?"

"Ú-ethelithon." Ada continued walking, but I followed alongside nana.

"Estelio guru lîn ne dagor. Ethelithach.

"Ú-bedin o gurth ne dagor." Nana placed a hand on his arm.

"O man pedich?"

"Edra le men, men na guil edwen. Haer o auth a nîr a naeth."

"Why are you saying this?" Nana asked scared.

"I am mortal. You are Elf-kind. It was a dream, Arwen. Nothing more."

"If it was nothing more, I wouldn't be here!" I said with a glare. How could he be saying this after yesterday!?

"I don't believe you." He took her hand and opens his own, showing her the Evenstar,

"This belongs to you." Nana was looking very angered as she closes his hand back round it.

"It was a gift. Keep it." She turned then and began to storm away.

"Nana!" I cried for her, but she kept walking. "Nana!" I frowned and watched her leave. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I turned sharply and glared at ada. "How could you?!" I said angered then stormed off to join the other gathered members of the Fellowship.

Sometime later, when we were all here and counted for, Elrond and the Imladris court, gathered to see us off. "The Ring bearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom and you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will." From the corner of my eye, I see ada smile at nana, but she just drops her head. "Farewell. Hold to your purpose and may the blessings of Elves," He looks at Legolas, whom I stand next to. "And men." He looks at Boromir. "And all free folk," His attention turns to Gimli. "Go with you." Daeradar raises his hand and gestures for us to take our leave.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring bearer." Frodo looked around him nervously, though I smile as Sadi grips his hand in comfort, and turns to walk through the arches.

Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" I had to bite back my laugh. Poor Frodo. No wonder he had whispered the question. Gandalf places a hand on his shoulder.

"Left." Frodo led us out of Imladris. Gandalf, Gimli, Boromir, Pippin, Merry, Legolas, myself, and Sam followed behind him. Ada joined us after a minute, and in that minute, I had stopped to stare back behind me at my home. It would be a long while till I saw my beloved Imladris again.

* * *

**Elvish:**

Daeradar : Grandfather

Daernaneth : Grandmother

Nana : Mom/mommy

Naneth : Mother

Ada : Dad/daddy

Adar : Father

Onen i-Estel Edain, ú-chebin estel anim. : I gave Hope to the Dúnedain, I have kept no hope for myself.

Anirne hene beriad i chên în. Ned Imladris nauthant e le beriathar aen. : She wanted to protect her child. She thought that in Rivendell you would be safe

Nach gwannatha sin? : Is this how you would take your leave?

Ma nathach hi gwannathach or minuial archened : Did you think you could slip away at first light unnoticed?

Ú-ethelithon. : I will not be coming back.

Estelio guru lîn ne dagor. Ethelithach. : You underestimate your skill in battle. You will come back.

Ú-bedin o gurth ne dagor. : It is not of death in battle that I speak.

O man pedich? : What do you speak of?

Edra le men, men na guil edwen. Haer o auth a nîr a naeth. : You have a chance for another life. Away from war... grief... despair.

* * *

**Recommended Stories:**

Reflections: Beginnings by KD Skywalker

Reflections: Family by KD Skywalker

Ever After and Worlds Apart by SleepyHollow 5

Wanderlust by Raider-K

Call Me Maybe and If Walls Could Talk by Brigid the Fae


	15. The Ring Goes South

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of it's canon characters! I only own my OCs.

* * *

The Ring Goes South - Normal Point of View

The Fellowship walked over mountains, past ancient ruins, and over hills till they found a place to rest with a view of the Pass of Caradhras. "We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us." Lara looked to Gandalf as Sam takes sausages from a frying pan on an open fire. "And there, our road turns east to Mordor." Sam walks over with the plate to Frodo and Sadi, who are sitting watching Merry, Elanor, Alexis, and Pippin practice sword fighting with Boromir. Aragorn looks on also smoking a pipe.

"Good, very good." He continues to practice with Pippin.

"Move your feet." Aragorn commented as he watched.

"You look good Pippin," Merry side. Pippin looked over his shoulder at Merry and Alexis with a cheeky smile.

"Thanks!" Alexis rolled her eyes. She knew he was showing off for her and she would be lying to say it wasn't cute. Merry joins the practice now as Sam, Sadi, and Frodo look on grinning.

"They are such show offs." Sadi muttered to Frodo. Making him laugh a bit and her laugh harder. Gimli, who is sitting behind them on the rocks, near to Gandalf and Lara, whilst Legolas stands keeping watch, speaks up.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note that they're not, I'd say that we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

"Balin?" Lara asks. "I have heard of him from daeradar and Gandalf."

"Las, I remember him telling me of a beautiful maiden of your bloodline traveling with them. Fell in love with the young Durin prince, Kili she did." Lara smiled as she nodded her head.

"Aye, she was my aunt." Lara said as Legolas runs in front of them and stands and stares at a grey cloud in the distance. Gandalf pauses to follow his eyes as Lara wanders over to stand beside him. Her eyes following his. "Man cenich?" I asked him softly. He looked at me then back into the distance. It was her only answer. He wasn't sure what he was seeing. And neither was she. Meanwhile, Boromir's sword slips and he cuts Pippin's hand with his sword. Pippin drops his sword

"**ARGH!"**

"Pippin!" Alexis goes over to check the damage.

"Sorry!" Boromir steps forward to look at Pippin's hand as well. Alexis glares just a little at him but knows he hadn't meant to do it. After all, Pippin had gotten a little cocky in his attempt to show off for Alexis. Pippin, playfully angered, kicks Boromir in the leg.

"Get him!" Merry cries, throwing himself at Boromir. Pretty soon, the four Hobbits wrestle Boromir to the ground and jump on him. Laughing. Aragorn looks on amused.

"For the Shire!"

"Hold him!"

"Hold him down Merry!" Boromir laughs as they mess around. Aragorn gets up and takes hold of the four Hobbits.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, that's enough!" With a mischievous glance to each other, Merry and Pippin grab Aragorn's legs, throwing him backwards onto the ground. Larauni starts laughing from where she stands with Legolas as all six Hobbits now erupt into laughter over the scene before them.

"You've got my arm...argh!... you've got my arm!" Pippin cried in laughter. Sam stands up and finally notices that the cloud looking like dark specks is moving towards them.

"What is that?" He asks. Drawing Larauni's attention back to it. That was no cloud.

"Nothing, its just a wisp of cloud." Gimli said. Boromir pauses from the scuffle to look up and see what everyone was talking about.

"Its moving fast.." He comments.

"And against the wind." Lara said after. Sadi stood up and swallowed a lump in her throat.

"I have a bad feeling." Sadi couldn't have been more off.

"Crebain!'" Legolas decided to yell.

"From Dudland!?" Lara said in surprise. What were such birds doing out here?

"Hide!" Aragorn called as he runs to grab his sword.

"Hurry!" Boromir ushered the four Hobbits with him to a hiding place. Aragorn grabs his sword and looks to Sam, Frodo, and Sadi.

"Frodo! Take cover!"

They all run gathering their things and dousing the fire, and dash under the rocks out of sight. Sadi has hid with Boromir as Frodo and Sam have taken shelter with Aragorn. Merry and Pippin have found their hiding spot. Alexis and Elanor hid near Gandalf. Gimli hides in an opening in the rocks. Legolas, upon grabbing Larauni by her wrist and running with her, has wound up on top of her. Hidden in the tall brush. A great flock of black crows flies over them. Larauni closes her eyes tightly and grabs onto Legolas fearful as they circle around their campsite before flying off. When it was quiet, Larauni slowly released her grip on Legolas's tunic and looked up at him with fearful eyes as he looked down at her. "It is alright now, Larauni. They are gone." She blushes and gently pushes him off her as the rest of the Fellowship emerge from their hiding places. Legolas, although confused by her sudden action, get to his feet as well and brush himself off a bit.

"What were they?" Sadi asked as she walked over to Frodo, shaken.

"If I remember right...they're spies of Saruman." Larauni answered.

"The passage south is being watched." Voiced Gandalf as Frodo looked at him distressed. "We must take the Pass of Caradhras." The fellowship look up at the snowy peaked mountains.

"Cool. So who is up for a snowball fight?" Asked Alexi with a grin. Sadi, Larauni, and Elanor looked at the blonde as if she was nuts while the others looked at her thoroughly confused.

* * *

**Elvish:**

Man cenich? - What is it?

**Recommended Stories:**

Reflections: Beginnings by KD Skywalker

Reflections: Family by KD Skywalker

Ever After and Worlds Apart by SleepyHollow 5

Wanderlust by Raider-K

Call Me Maybe and If Walls Could Talk by Brigid the Fae

* * *

**Okay. So. Admin note here. I'm sorry I haven't been around in for like...ever. But I'm back now and putting more effort into getting more chapters up for this story. I've just been dealing with a lot of personal stuff at home but things are kind of finally calming down again so I once more can put some attention to you, my lovely readers. If I still have any. . I have gotten two new chapters up for my Harry Potter fanfiction tonight, go me, and this chapter up for this story. I'm still working on the other chapters but they will be up and posted soon as I have them done. And the same goes for my Hobbit fanfiction. Though I'm tempted to put that on Hiatus till I've seen the Desolation of Smaug. Anyone else excited for that?! Who is ready to drool over Kili and Orlando Bloom with me?! :D Sadly, it's cutting close to like 1am EST here, so I sadly must take my leave of computer time for the night. Ugh. Then it's a struggle tomorrow morning to just get some time on the computer between my four year old siblings. Sigh. Should be fun...**


	16. The Pass of Caradhras

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of it's canon characters! I only own my OCs.

* * *

The Pass of Caradhras - Larauni's Point of View

As we walked up the snowy slopes of the mountain, Alexis had somehow managed to start a snowball fight. The other Hobbits, minus Frodo and Sam, seemed to be enjoying themselves. None of us had the heart to stop them. I laughed at their childish nature. Unable to resist joining them anymore, I bent down and scooped up some snow. Rounding it into a perfect ball, I had to bite back a laugh as I threw my snowball at Legolas. My aim was dead on. The elf stumbled from the impact and I ducked behind ada, who was looking anywhere but at the stunned elf. Trying to not laugh himself. I could hear the laughter of some of the others, especially Gimli. He was going on about getting hit by me when I heard him suddenly stumble back. Looking out from behind ada, I started laughing. Legolas stood there smirking as Gimli whipped snow from his face and beard. I couldn't contain the laughter the came through my lips as a full out snowball war began. I had to admit that I envied Boromir and his shield. He was able to block getting hit. From the front anyways. I nearly fell to the ground laughing when Sadi hit him from behind and sent him stumbling in the snow. Our playful fight only came to a halt when a missed aimed snowball from Pippin hit Frodo and makes him stumble and fall back in the snow. "Frodo!" I heard Sadi yell as he rolled a bit.

"Frodo!" Ada catches him and helps him stand up.

"Are you alright?" I asked worried. Frodo nods his head as he brushes the snow off himself, and then suddenly panics as notices that the Ring is no longer handing round his neck. "Frodoâ€¦"

"It's gone." I gasp in realization and kneel down beside him with Sadi. Both of us frantically searching for the ring and it's chain. The sound of heavy footfall crunching against draws my attention further up the mountain where Boromir picks up the ring and it's chain. I glanced at Frodo and see a look of concern flash through his eyes. Boromir held the ring dangling in front of his face in awe. Everyone looked on in concern and fear.

"Boromir."

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing." He sounded almost mesmerised by it. "Such a little thingâ€¦" I slowly got to my feet, Sadi and Frodo following me, as Boromir raises his hand to touch the ring as it dangled on the chain.

"Boromir!" Ada yells in urgency. My hand shot to them hilt of my sword and tightened its grip from instinct. Boromir abruptly stops. Halted from his isolation.

"Give the ring to Frodo," I said gently. not wanting to take the risk of something setting him off. Boromir looked at me shocked, and walks over to a worried Frodo. Holding out the ring to him. Frodo snatches it from him quickly.

"As you wish! I care not," He said. Trying to play it off as he grins. Boromir hesitates as he sees ada's face, laughs, and ruffles Frodo's hair before walking off. I spared a glance to ada, who stares after him, before we release our grip on our swords.

* * *

Moments later, we were struggling around the side of the mountain. Through deep snow, strong winds, and heavy snowfall. Legolas and I walked atop the snow, earning several colorful curses from Sadi, Elanor, and Alexis. i didn't feel the cold, thanks to my Elven traits, but I still hugged my cloak close around me from habit. The Hobbits were shivering and being helped by ada and Boromir. They even snuggled themselves closer to their sides for some warmth as Gandalf and Gimli struggled to keep a path clear for the others to follow in. A chilled wind howled in the storm and for a moment, just a short moment, I thought I could hear a voice. "Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!" (Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!) I looked ahead to Legolas, who was a little ways ahead of me.

"Do you hear that?!" I shouted over the storm. He looked at me and nodded.

"There is a fell voice on the air!"

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf cried as a mighty crack is heard overhead. great chunks of rock fall down from the mountain top. Narrowly missing us.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" I heard ada voice as loudly as he could.

"Gandalf! We must turn back!" I said pleadingly. I did not wish to be here in the snow and cold anymore. My friends were suffering.

"No!" Gandalf steps out to the edge of the path. This worried me, as all I could picture to happen was him falling. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!"

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!" Saruman's voice echoed back against the wind.

A great streak of lightning hits the top of the mountain above us and an avalanche of snow suddenly comes raining down on top of us. Legolas had pulled himself and Gandalf back against the rocky walls. The others pulled and pushed the Hobbits and themselves back as well. I tried to flatten myself against the wall as the snow buried us underneath it. But the flow of the snow and rocks, made keeping my unsteady balance impossible. I slipped in the snow and couldn't hold onto anything. I was frightened. Thinking for sure this was the end.

* * *

**[Normal Point of View]**

Moments later, Legolas was the first to emerge from the snow. He looks around to see the others emerge one by one, though he helps with the digging. "We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Voiced Boromir.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gandalf pauses to think and in that time, Legolas's eyes scan over the company. No matter how many times he counted, he still counted twelve, and they left with thirteen. Where was Larauni? A flow of fear and panic for the Gondorian and Rivendell heiress coursed through him as he searched through the snow around him. He was sure he had last seen her close by to him.

"Larauni is missing!" He voiced, but no one seemed to heed his words.

"Let the ring-bearer decide." Gandalf said. Frodo looks confused and turns to Sam and Sadi for some council.

"We cannot stay here!" Merry and Pippin look frozen and scared next to him. "This will be the death of the hobbits!"

"Frodo?"

"We will go through the Mines." He answered hesitantly.

"So be it."

**"LARAUNI IS MISSING!"** Legolas practically screamed to the others. Finally catching their attention. The others looked around in panic and worry now for the missing half elf.

"I'm here!" Came here voice on the winds from over the side.

"Lara!" Legolas moved swiftly towards where he could spy her hand clinging for dear life to the mountain side. "Give me your hand!" She reaches with her other hand and nearly slips. Crying out in fear, she looks up at him.

"Legolas! Help!"

* * *

**Elvish:**

Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya! - Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!

Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith! - Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!

Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar! - Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!

**Recommended Stories:**

Reflections: Beginnings by KD Skywalker

Reflections: Family by KD Skywalker

Ever After and Worlds Apart by SleepyHollow 5

Wanderlust by Raider-K

Call Me Maybe and If Walls Could Talk by Brigid the Fae

* * *

**Cliffy! WEEEEEEE! Hehe. Here's another chapter, loves. I hope you enjoy. I will start on the next tomorrow, hopefully. Would be tonight but as it would seem my uh...well let's ladies problem has hit and she's putting up quite the fight today. This said, enjoy! :D Read, review, and I will try to relieve you of the edges of your seats tomorrow. 3**


	17. The Wall of Moria

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of it's canon characters! I only own my OCs.

* * *

The Wall of Moria

Legolas was panicked. Larauni was just barely holding on. Aragon was just as frightened for her and knew he should be over there too. But he was holding back the three Hobbit lasses. "Reach, Lara!" The girl shook her head. "You must! Trust me, I will catch you!" Legolas called to her. Their eyes locked and something fluttered in her chest. She couldn't look away from those beautiful blue eyes. Taking a deep breath, she nodded her head.

"Okay." He nods and keeps eye contact with her. "One..."

"Two..."

"Three!" She pushed with her hand that held onto something and swung her free arm up towards the elf. Legolas reached down and grabbed her forearm tightly. Using his upper body muscle, he pulls her up over the edge and wraps his arms around her trembling form."It's okay. It's okay. I got you. I got you..." He soothed softly as the others breathed out in relief and called out to her as well.

"So...Moria?" She asks after a few minutes.

* * *

**[Larauni's Point of View]**

After my near death experience, and having made our way down the mountain, safely this time I might add, we now walked through a misty, rocky valley. Legolas had taken to keeping me close and ada kept glancing at me every five minutes. I think they were fearful that something would happen again. "Frodo, come and help an old man." Gandalf called from ahead of us. I watched Frodo move from Sadi's side, but not before she had squeezed his hand in comfort, and up to Gandalf. The wizard puts his arm around Frodo and continues walking.

* * *

**[Frodo's Point of View]**

"How's Sadi's shoulder?" I looked up at Gandalf concerned.

"Better than it was." I said. Sparing a glance back towards Sadi, i saw that her sister, Alexis, has come up to her.

"And the Ring ?" We stopped walking as I looked up to him. "You feel its power growing don't you. I've felt it too. You must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship and I fear from within." At that moment, Boromir walks past. Fear ran through me as I looked at the rest of my company. Desperately trying to rule people out. Like Sadi, her sister, Elanor, Merry, Pip, Sam...I wanted to be assured that I could trust everyone.

"Who then do I trust ?"

"You must trust to yourself. Trust your own strength."

"What do you mean?" I looked up at him confused.

"There are many powers in this world for good or for evil. Some are greater than I am and against some I have not yet been tested."

"Ah! The walls of Moria!"

* * *

**[Sadi's Point of View]**

I was a little worried about what Gandalf could have wanted from Frodo. But I tried to not worry that much. "You're worrying again." Alexis voice sounded from beside me. I looked at her and smiled. "How is your shoulder?"

"Hurts now and then but for the most part it's like a dull pain." My sister nodded her head in understanding.

"I'm glad you're doing okay, sissy." She said, wrapping her arms around me in a sideway hug as her childhood nickname for me slipped out. I couldn't help but smile.

"Me too."

"Ah! The walls of Moria!" Standing before us, was a great sheer flat cliff face appears.

* * *

**[Larauni's Point of View]**

We walked along the wall with Gandalf at the lead. Legolas and I were walking behind Gimli. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli said, tapping the walls with his axe in search of the entrance.

"Yes Gimli! Their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten!" Gandalf called from the front.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas muttered from beside me. I laughed as Gimli glared daggers at us.

"Ach!" At that moment, Frodo stumbles and his foot slips into the edge of a lake. I watch as he looks around worried. His worry sends my eyes over to the water. Searching it for the evil that lurks below as Gandalf stops and rubs his hand over a smooth part of the wall.

"Ah... now let me see... Ithildin." His hands brush away the dirt to reveal patterns in the stone.

"Ithildin?" Sadi whispers to me. I look at her with a smile.

"It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." I tell her as Gandald looks up to see the clouds move away from the moon. The pattern on the door shines brightly revealing an ornate door, with Elvish writing above it on the arch. Gimli looks in awe. Gandalf points at the writing with his staff as one of the Hobbits asks what it says.

"It reads _'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, Speak Friend and Enter.'_" I nod my head.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asks.

"Oh it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf turns back to the door and holds his staff against the star in the center of it. "Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!" (Gate of the Elves, open now for me!) Pippin grins widely, but nothing happens. Gandalf looks confused and clears his throat. He holds up both his hands. "Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen." (Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue.) Still nothing happens. Gimli grunts and Legolas looks at him then to me as I shrugged.

"Nothing's happening..." Alexis said. Sounding a little bored. Gandalf walks up to the door and tries to push it.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men, and Orcs."

"What're you going to do then ?" Pippin asks."Knock your head against these doors Peregrin Took!"

**"HEY!"** I grabbed Alexis quickly before she could do something rash.

"And if that does not shatter them and I'm allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words."

"Anyone else terrified of him yet?" I whispered half heartedly. Earning a few chuckles.

* * *

**Elvish:**

Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen! - Gate of the Elves, open now for me!

Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen. - Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue?

**Recommended Stories:**

Reflections: Beginnings by KD Skywalker

Reflections: Family by KD Skywalker

Ever After and Worlds Apart by SleepyHollow 5

Wanderlust by Raider-K

Call Me Maybe and If Walls Could Talk by Brigid the Fae


	18. The Watcher

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of it's canon characters! I only own my OCs.

* * *

The Watcher - Larauni's Point of View

It was decided that we should get some much needed rest as we waited for Gandalf to come up with the right words to get us into Moria. We all sit around on the rocks, unless you're Legolas, who in this case was leaning himself against a tree with a hand on his bow and his head tilted back with his eyes closed. All the while, Gandalf mutters various spells. "Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa!" Placing myself down on the rock near Legolas, I leaned against the rocky wall of Moria and watched ada help Sam and Elanor remove the baggage from Bill. I frowned, saddened. It pained me to see the pony have to leave, but the rest of our journey was not safe for him.

"The mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill."

"Bubye Bill."

"Go on, go on." Ada gives him a push.

"Don't worry Sam." Elanor said. Placing a hand on his shoulder. "He knows the way home." I knew Elanor's words comforted the gentle Hobbit, but Sam the look of concern in his eyes stays as the pony walks away. Patting his shoulder, she walks back over to Merry who starts throwing rocks into the lake. Pippin and Alexis joins him.

"Hey, Legolas?" I turn my head to look at the elf beside me. He opens his eyes and looks at me with curiosity.

"What troubles you?"

"Do you really think Bill will make it back to Imladris okay?" Legolas gave me a comforting smile and nodded his head.

"You care greatly for the animals."

"My Elvish heritage, I suppose," I said with a smile. He chuckled and leaned his head back again.

"Indeed. Yes, I do believe that Bill will find his way back to sanctuary." I smiled. Comforted by those words. Returning my gaze to my companions, I see ada walk over to the four Hobbits down by the water. Grabbing Pippin by his arm, the startled Hobbit whips his head around to face to ada.

"Do not disturb the water." He whispered in a warning tone that did not match the look of concern he held as he looked out over the water.

"You sense it, don't you?" Legolas's voice came again. I could only nod before I jumped. Startled by Gandalf throwing down his staff. Turning my head to look over at the Istari, walk towards Frodo and Sadi. Both of whom were sitting down. Sadi's head laid against Frodo's shoulder. She was asleep, and Frodo looked at peace for the first time since leaving Imladris. Whether it was because of Sadi being at his side or simply because of the chance to rest, I was unsure. But it made me smile to see such a sight.

"Oh it's useless."

From the corner of my eyes, I see ripples start to form in the water that ada still watched almost fearfully. Boromir walking up behind him with a matching look of concern brings me to my feet. It's not till Sadi suddenly yelps do I look back to the three. Frodo flinched and was inching away from a rather angry Sadi. He must have apologized a dozen times before she smiled and accepted his apology. Rubbing the back of his neck, the Hobbit turned his attention to the writing on the door. "It's a riddle!"

"A riddle?" Sadi asked.

"Speak friend...and enter." Frodo muttered to himself before sharply turning to look at me and Legolas. I flushed with embarrassment at being caught watching him and Sadi. "Lady Larauni, what's the Elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon." I answered. A great crack is heard as the doors swing open. Gandalf chuckles as Gimli removes his pipe from his mouth and looks round. Rising to our feet, Gandalf led the way through the doors. Placing a crystal in the top of his staff as we entered.

"Soon, master Elf, fair lady, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires! Malt Beer! Red Meat off the bone!" I could only smile as he went on and on about Lord Balin's home. Ada had told me many stories he had learned from my aunt of the Dwarves Bilbo had traveled with. Balin was one of them. "This, my lady, is the home of my cousin Balin and they call it a Mine!" When light came from the front of the party, all we saw were many dead corpses and skeletons on the stairs in front of them. My smile fell from my face. "A mine!" He obviously hadn't noticed that his friends and family within the mine were now nothing more than corpses.

"This isn't a mine" Boromir began softly.

"Gimli, it's a tomb." The rest of the party looked around us in surprise. Many of the skeletons had blackened arrows sticking out from their corpses.

"No." Gimli looked around. Stricken with grief. My heart ached for him. "No!" He ran over to one of his fallen comrades. "Nooooo! Noooooooooooooooooooo!"

Before departing my side, Legolas squeezed my shoulder and then ran over to one of the corpses. Ada came to my side as Legolas pulled an arrow from a skeleton. I watched as he examines it in distaste. "Goblins!" Legolas spat. He throws it down to the ground and readies his bow. Ada and Boromir draw their swords as I followed Legolas's example and readied my bow as well.

"We make for the gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir said as his grip tightened on his shield. Behind us, the Hobbits huddled together, slowly backing out of the mines in fear. "Now get out of here! Get out!" It was at this moment, that the monster in the lake chose to make it's presence known as the startling sound of Frodo's name being called by Sadi drew our attention.

"Frodo!"

* * *

**[Normal Point of View]**

"Frodo!" The tentacle pulls Frodo out of the cave. Dragging him towards the water as the others chased after him.

"Strider!" Sam slashes at the tentacle with his sword. Temporarily freeing Frodo. "Get off him!" The rest of the party had reached them as Merry and Pippin began to help Frodo to his feet and away from the entrance. It looked liked they were in the clear as the tentacle withdraws.

"What is that thing?!" Sadi screeched as she looked to Larauni.

"The Watcher." Suddenly, many tentacles jumped out of the water. Knocking the Hobbits over and grabbing Frodo by the leg. Pulling him back and dangle him in the air above the water.

"Frodo!" Legolas and Larauni raced to the doorway and fired an arrow each at it, but the creature does not let go.

"Strider!"

"Frodo!" Aragorn and Boromir slash at the tentacles, as they ran into the water. Cutting them off, but more only seem to appear for each one they cut off. Frodo is drawn into the center where a body appears with a huge gaping mouth and great teeth. His eyes widened as he screams.

"**HELP!"** Boromir cuts through a tentacle, Aragorn cuts through the tentacle holding Frodo, and the two archers on shore aim for it's body in the center. Frodo falls as he is released and is caught by Boromir.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf roared. Larauni shot her readied arrow then turned to flee into the mines, but had to come to a halt as she noticed their Elf wasn't following.

"Legolas!" She called to him. Fearful as the creature advances on Aragorn and Boromir, who still carries Frodo, and are struggling to get out of the water. Legolas fired an arrow into the creature's body. The Watcher groans and backs off momentarily. It was enough time for the Fellowship to hurry through the doors of Moria with the Watcher following them. The Watcher brings the doors crashing down as it attempts to reach them, but only blocks the entrance. Leaving them in the dark.

"We now have but one choice," Gandalf says as he brings light back into the room with the crystal atop his staff. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world." Gandalf walks off, leading the way up the steps. "Quietly now, its a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

Larauni sighed softly to herself as she walked close to her father and Legolas. Seeking comfort and safety from them both. This was going to be a long four days.

* * *

**Elvish:**

Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa! - Gate of Elves listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves

* * *

**Recommended Stories:**

Reflections: Beginnings by KD Skywalker

Reflections: Family by KD Skywalker

Ever After and Worlds Apart by SleepyHollow 5

Wanderlust by Raider-K

Call Me Maybe and If Walls Could Talk by Brigid the Fae

* * *

**A/N: Well. There we go. At last I managed to get it done. I should have had it done much sooner last week but I had been busy making sure I had everything in order for the fun night I had last night at the NC State Fair with a friend. And let me tell you, I braved a lot of fears last night. I feel highly proud of myself. Or I was. Till I woke up this morning with my whole body sore. Dx My feet/legs hurt from all the walking at the fair I did, both ankles have blisters from my sneakers rubbing against my ankles, just above my left elbow feels bruised, somewhere on the right side of my back feels bruised, and all in all I feel in pain. . It was worth the fun though! ANYWAYS! I'm off to get started on the next chapter. Enjoy!**


End file.
